Candy Empire
by LOOKATMEIMBATMAN
Summary: Finn, the only human left in OOO. Representative of the Candy Empire, he travels to the Fire Kingdom. From there, an incident happens which brings him to the Water Kingdom. An adventure where he will travel throughout OOO, meeting the kingdoms and the other princesses, joining conflicts, stopping conflicts. Don't own the photos.
1. Acceptance

"Application for landlord accepted." Finn read the letter again, to confirm it. He looked out of the window, to see the tress passing by him. The further he travelled, the lesser the trees and the smoggier the air gets. He looked to his left, his father, Martian Mertens, was dozing off, with a bottle of liquor in his hand as usual. "Dad! You should stop drinking all the time!" Finn remembered arguing with his father.

"You don't tell me how to live my life son! I raised you!" Martin Mertins shouted back, in a drunken stupor.

"I have grown up without your help! We survived by state funding and you spent most of it on beer, leaving almost none for me. I had to work in the mines for my education!" Finn shouted.

"Ok, smart ass! Let's see what kind of job you can get with your fancy education! Don't come to old pops when you need cash!" Martin remarked smugly.

Finn rolled his eyes in response, remembering," I never asked you for money before, because you always had none!"

Finn got back to reality, seeing the smog filled air of the city as the bus drove closer and closer to the city. He remembered his old home, they lived in a small settlement on the outskirts of the state, until the state had more territorial ambitions, turning the quaint little town they live in into an industrial complex, chopping the forests for timber and mining the mines for rare minerals. That was what the elders of the village told him, which were all candy people. He remembered getting into some fights in his youth because remembering what the Candy Kids told him," You're different, so we don't like you!" He would beat the sense out of every kid who said that, knowing his father would not care, still on booze.

Seeing that his destination was very close, he shook his father up. "Finn? Are we there yet?" Martin responded, opening his eyes, taking a pint of beer.

"Yeah…" Finn replied, feeling no empathy for the waste of a man he calls his father.

"You sure this job would make our lives better. I'm fine with what I have now." Martin questioned, realising he cleaned out his beer of can, feeling a bit restless.

"Of course, any job under the ministry brings great respect." Finn praised his country, the Candy Empire.  
"Sure, whatever you say kid, but I have to ask. Would there be any booze?" Martin asked, worried about his low stash on booze.

"Of course dad, this is the city, unless the ministry bans booze." Finn reassured, doubting himself. The bus stopped, they have reached their first stop. The father and son grabbed their luggage and got off the bus, heading into the checkpoint.

Meanwhile, a candy person was strapped to a chair and was flanked by two tough Banana Guards. "For going against the state and not doing your job properly, you shall spend your time in the mines." The candy inspector explained. The Banana Guards beating him brutally, no one had rights in the Candy Empire, only the queen, Queen Bubblegum had the privilege of privacy, other than her, no one in the state had rights.

"I did it for the people. They did not deserve to be prosecuted for the unreasonable laws the state passes." The candy person explained, as he was being beaten by the Banana Guards.

"Beat him, break him. I want to see him still speak those words when he works in the mines!" The candy inspector smugly remarked, leaving the room as the Banana Guards violently beat the candy person.

"Papers please." The checkpoint officer demanded and Finn followed, passing him his work papers and identification papers.

"You're the only human left, eh? Something that one wouldn't see every day, Queen Bubblegum expects your visit." The officer remarked, passing him his papers, Martin was next in line and followed what the officer instructed. The two made past the checkpoint safely, after the Banana Guards scanned their luggage. There was some chaos, there was always chaos. If contraband was found, the guards would beat up the offender brutally, to prepare the offender for the mines as the guards would say, but Finn thought that it was so that Queen Bubblegum could relish in their demise.

He once remembered seeing Queen Bubblegum, when he was very young. She was wearing a dark pink dress, she dyed her hair dark pink and had dark pink lipstick. He would always remember her fearsome appearance that she had, she was bold and confident in her actions. When they met, he would never forget the words she spoke," A human boy, useful, better than all the stupid idiots I create." That was when Queen Bubblegum took an interest in Finn, sending him random letters, books that encourage free thought. He was one of the gifted ones, beating all of his classmates in school in some tests which required some thinking, but the candy students were used to just memorising, but they were not useful for thinking for themselves.

With the state backing him, he proceeded to get a higher education, eventually getting a degree in management. He had no clue, but Queen Bubblegum wanted him to be some kind of manager, but he gladly took the opportunity, knowing that his fees are waived if he took the path Queen Bubblegum chosen for him.

Finn boarded the public bus in the city, with his father trailing behind and they find a seat for both of them. "Five minute ride." Finn notified his father, who just stared out of the window, like he was deep in thought.

"So son, what is this new job about anyway?" Martin asked, staring at the hordes of Banana Police patrolling the streets, making crime almost impossible.

"I have to be a landlord for a government apartment." Finn briefly explained, before finishing the answer in his thoughts. "You must spy on tenants, peep, eavesdrop and profile! You must report on anyone capable of plotting subversion against the State!" remembering the letter the ministry sent, he had to burn it once he read it to not let anyone know, it was classified information. Anyway, Finn thought it was going to be fun, he watched those government propaganda spies, and it looked like a pretty exciting career for him, plus, it was a foothold to start off in his climb up the ministry.

"I won't tell you!" The candy person spat candy at the guards which incited them to beat him even harder.

"Send him to the mines, he's a tough one. I sense that he won't break." The candy inspector ordered and the guards complied, abusing the rebel with their batons.

The two got off the bus, reaching their destination, an apartment building. The streets were devoid of life, it was only them. The two went to the entrance and Finn opened the door, looking inside. Two Banana Guards holding a severely injured candy person, bringing him out of the apartment building to the big police van, throwing him into the temporary cell at the back of the vehicle.

"Who is he?" Finn asked the nearest candy person, which was the inspector.

"He was the ex-landlord, he did not serve his duty properly, and this is what traitors to the state shall suffer. Now, who are you?" The inspector demanded.

"I'm the new landlord, Finn and this is my father." Finn introduced themselves, as his father stumbled across the apartment's lobby. The smell of alcohol was very obvious to everyone in the room.

"From your father's appearance, it's very hard to believe what you just said. Do you have papers to prove what you said was correct citizen?" The inspector doubted.

"Here." Finn took out some papers from his briefcase, passing them to the inspector.

"Yes, you're the capable human called Finn and your drunken father Martin. I'm your boss by the way, do you need any explanation on how things around here work?" The inspector offered.

"No, ok, let's get to work, in the ex-landlord's office, which is your office now, there should be two cameras. Find those cameras and come here and I will tell you where you should install them." His boss suggested, when Finn shook his head to his boss offer. His boss passed him a ring of keys, explaining," This are the keys to your apartment and everyone's apartment in this apartment building." Finn took them without any complaints or reaction.

Finn had to walk past his apartment, where his father was already sitting around, helping himself to the beer that was provided specially for the two. Martin was too busy with his beer to care about his son's actions, focused on the beer. He notices a door labelled office. Finn grabbed the ring of keys that his boss passed to him, which he slung on the belt he was wearing, he unlocked the door and opened it. He admired his office, there were screens on one side to observe the cameras he had planted. There was a comfy leather chair with a wooden desk paired with it, including a computer, for typing reports and profiling on his tenants. There was a printer by the computer to print out the documents he types out. Finn searched the desk, expecting the cameras to be there, and they were there. He took them and walked back to his boss.

"Ok, now go install them and hidden areas. How about there and there in this room." His boss explained, pointing in the two directions. Finn followed, installing the cameras on the ceiling, where the tenants would not expect.

"Good placement, they would never know. Now, the phone in your office would ring at times, I highly advise you to pick it up, this means that the ministry has quests for you to complete. Missing them would cause you lose in reputation and reward money. Money to buy items to improve your living standard or your tenant's if you want. Reputation to increase the chance of your promotion, but you already have a high reputation with your high performance during your academic days. Do a good job, and you might be promoted. Getting more pay or maybe getting a bigger apartment, you know? Anyway, the ministry won't mind if you had to blackmail or forge top prosecute one, as long as it benefits the state. You can blackmail your tenants if you find them doing anything illegal. Corruption is encouraged, corruption is a tool, if you want to be promoted and rise up the ladder, I highly suggest that you use corruption as an advantage. You can threaten to get money, and later report them, but you need to get new evidence, because you can't make records of the tapes the camera fills while recording. Here's a tip when you want to search the tenant's apartments, make sure everyone has left before entering. You can peep through the keyhole to check." His boss showed the ropes, leaving the apartment building, starting Finn's first official day at work.


	2. Paperwork

"Ring!" The phone in his office began ringing, Finn remembered what his boss told him. He ran to his office, intent on doing his job well, picking up every phone call.

"Hello, this is Finn." Finn greeted, picking up the phone.

"Ministry. Remember this, when the phone rings, always pick it up, even if you are dying, you must pick it up! Or else you will be fined comrade!" The person from the other side demanded.

"Yes, comrade, for the state!" Finn replied, wanting to leave a good impression.

"Yes, for the state! Ok, here's your first mission by the state. Establish surveillance on the first floor tenant, Candy Jack. You can buy cameras on the state shop using the computer, it will come from your own pocket, but the mission's rewards greatly exceeds the cost. And remember, enter when they leave the room!" The caller spoke, before ending the call.

Finn sat on his office chair, logging on using the details found on a note posted onto the computer. He saw three icons on the screen, The State, The Internet, Folders. He moved his mouse onto The State, clicking on it. There were many options on the state's website, eventually entering the state shop. He bought one camera, immediately typing in his bank account number for the cost to be charged into his bank account. As he waited for the package to come, he decided to be a good landlord and interact with his tenants.

He climbed up the stairs, leading to the first floor. He sees one of his tenants and decided to interact with him. "Hello, let me introduce myself. My name is Finn and I'm the building's new manager." Finn greeted.

"Ahh… yes, nice to meet you. My name Klaus Schimmer. You manage the building that used to belong to my family. One manager already turned it into junk. I hope that you can fix this." His neighbour replied. Finn studied Klaus Schimmer's appearance, he had a beard, a top hat, wearing a suit with shoes, and glasses.

"I'll do my best." Finn replied, decided to question more about his tenants, finding something illegal that the tenant might have committed. He also knows that he had to profile the tenants, the state must know everything, even the tenants' actions, and there is no freedom in the state.

"What did you plan to do with this house anyway?" Finn asked, curious.

"I planned to turn it into a boarding house for gifted children, but it was turned into a residence hall as it was cheaper just before the state seized it." Klaus Schimmer explained.

"That isn't so bad, you have to see the living quarters of the basement." Finn remarked.

"You're right, our situation is not the worst one. At least we're free. One can play chess at liberty. This is expensive." Klaus Schimmer said, Finn took a mental note of Klaus words.

"He plays chess." Finn thought, making a mental note. "When the state deems this activity illegal, I shall file a report." Finn thought, knowing that the state could pass new laws anytime, if he did not carry them out, he might be the next one beaten and taken to the mines. His father would not even care or bail him out, staying in booze land, which he never strayed from. Finn bid Klaus Schimmer goodbye, intent on completing his mission, knowing that the ministry had no patience. Klaus Schimmer entered his apartment, Finn knew that Candy Jack had to be in the next apartment. He walked there, and peeked in the keyhole, seeing if there is anyone in the room. He sees Candy Jack, he was scruffy, and looked unemployed. Finn knocked on the door, declaring," Hello anyone here, this is the landlord!"

Candy Jack answered, opening the door," What do you want?"

"Hello, let me introduce myself, my name is Finn and I am the new building manager." Finn greeted.

"Who gives a damn about the new building manager, now fuck off." Candy Jack aggressively replied, slamming the door on him.

"What a dick!" Finn thought, as he hears the sound of the post van. He turned around and walked out of the building, going to the mailbox, waiting for the state's delivery.

"Package for Finn." The mailman explained.

"It's me." Finn replied, showing his identification card.

"Please sign here and there and ok there you go comrade." The mailman pointed out the places where Finn had to sign, passing him a pen. Finn obliged, signing the state's paperwork. He ripped apart the wrapping and unearths a tiny camera, it was so small that it was a dot. Finn smiled, observing the technological marvel. He learned to embrace technology in university, they made life much easier. As he stood outside the building, he decided to observe the surrounding, seeing the hordes of Banana Guards parading, some of them beating up gangster and thugs which cause trouble in the streets to escape from their hectic lives. Finn decided to check his mailbox, outside the building as well. He opened it and sees a roll of newspaper and a letter from the state. He decided to unroll the newspaper reading it.

"Son of huge mining company chief executive officer, was kidnapped and was filled with drugs, intoxicating him. Doctors at the hospital are saving him, removing the overdose of drugs pumped into his body planned to kill him." Finn read, and turned the newspaper around, checking the back. What he felt was a strange texture was right, it was not newspaper, it was a note. "Voice of the people: This is not the first time an incident of drug related crime happened. The government should have banned drugs earlier, only now banning because of some VIP suffering! Is this report even true, why would criminals want to pump some VIP full of drugs anyway?" Finn read, and scoffed at the note, knowing how unrealistic the group was. It somehow got into shady dealings with the newspaper distribution company, inserting notes like these by bribing newspapers boys and girls.

Finn walked back into the dirty apartment building, polluted from smog from the nearby factories. At that moment, he sees Candy Jack leaving his apartment. Finn casually waited for him to be out of sight of the building, and he grabbed the ring of keys he had by his belt. He finds the key labelled with the apartment's number and unlocked the door. He opened the door, still a little nervous. This was the first time he broke into someone's house, and Candy Jack was a shady person, he did not want to suffer the end of his wrath. He walked around, searching cabinets, cupboards and drawers. He looked into a cupboard, he found a glass shard which seems to come from a glass bottle. He took out his trusty phone from his pocket, which he got from the state, known as the state phone. Every employee under the state had the phone, it posted updates that showed the new laws being passed and old laws becoming void. He realised that with his new position, he could enter the state shop on the website using his phone. "Useful, now let's see what Candy Jack has here." Finn thought, searching a little bit, but nothing useful was found. Bottles of beer, watches, wallets and combs., but nothing illegal, without counting the glass shard. He took a picture of the glass shard, but he did not have enough evidence, he needed evidence that the glass shard was for some nefarious purpose, not from some bottle accidently shattering when fallen on the ground. Finn decided to move on to the next room of Candy Jack's apartment, he sees his desk with weird sorts of equipment on it and surrounding it. Finn took pictures of them, they might be illegal items, but he could not know until he sent it to the ministry for confirmation. He decided to install the camera on the ceiling above Candy Jack's desk, if Candy Jack wanted to do anything illegal, he most likely would do it using his desk. After searching the rooms and yielding nothing of use, Finn decided to get the hell outta of the room. He did not want to let Candy Jack see that he was in here, he was too shady to not harm him. He immediately ran to his office, where he sat watching the large multitude of screens which showed mostly static except one, the one he just planted.

Finn decided to report the completion of the task with his bosses. He grabbed the phone and dialed for the ministry. "It is me, comrade Finn." Finn greeted.

"Ministry. Have you completed your task comrade Finn, establishing surveillance over Candy Jack?" The government worker asked.

"Yes comrade, I have completed it." Finn replied.

"Good, take a good night's rest. If Candy Jack is found to commit any crime, file a report, attaching the evidence you have so we would have the right to arrest him." The ministry employee congratulated before hanging up. Finn walked to his room, which is just by his office. He entered it, not expecting his father, Martin.

"Went drinking again." Finn thought, before collapsing onto the state's bed, immediately entering the darkness of the night.

Finn wakes up, and sees himself in his childhood town. He was twelve, the government already held the town for twelve years. He decided to venture out of the gates surrounding the town, it was easy to sneak through the gates, the town was not a vital settlement for the state, and hence the state mostly ignored the activities conducted by the citizen living in the town. He pushed at the wire fence, and it snapped, revealing an entrance that he made a few days ago when he found some cutters. He checked what items he had, a knife for protection was what he was armed with. He unsheathed it, running into the forest to face the elements. He loved being in the outdoors, in the forests, it was untouched by the state, he did not need to listen to any stinking rules or laws, he was in unsafe territory harbouring criminals. That was a price to pay for freedom, and he frolics around the forests, playing with his dagger. Sometimes just hitting the tree with the knife, the bushes, which would be cut to bits and the vines which were sliced to fall onto the ground. He felt that something was amiss, he felt that someone was here with him. He surveyed his surroundings, noticing only bushes and trees. No animals, which frightened him.

"Who's there? Show yourself, I have a knife and I'm not afraid to use it scumbag!" Finn threatened, unsheathing his knife.

"Chill kid, it's just me. And you should not care anyone you just meet a scumbag, especially a lady." A feminine voice replied.

"Huh? Who is talking to me? I repeat show yourself!" Finn threatened, feeling a bit of nervous, knowing that his foe is hidden.

"I'm one of the trees surrounding you kid. So what do you say that we become friends, because I don't think your knife can do much damage to a tree?" The voice explained.

"Sure, we can be friends. Don't worry, I won't report you to the state. Name's Finn the human, and you are?" Finn introduced himself.

"Name's Huntress Wizard, catch you sometime later kid." Huntress Wizard replied. Then, one of the trees surrounding him, disappeared.


	3. Dirty Money

Finn wakes up from his dream, more of a memory of his past. He remembered the tree that talked, it's a she, to be more exact, and she was called Huntress Wizard, which was a strange name for a tree. He got himself out of bed, prepared to work. He need not need to wear uniforms, he was a government spy among the people, and wearing one would expose him and made his job more difficult. He looked at his bedstand, he sees the letter that the state has sent to him. "Guess I left it there, must be from Queen Bubblegum, she may be high-tech, but she knows writing on paper decreases the least chance of forgery, usually the ministry would send me notices by email." Finn thought, he decided to search the drawer below the bedstand. There was a letter opener in it, "Guess that the previous landlord opened letters by his bed." Finn thought, grabbing it and using it to open the letter.

"Dear Finn the human, I hope that you enjoy your new job. This is just the start of your rise up the corporal ladder, I believe that you will be a good officer and maybe even become the head of the ministry one day, who knows? Anyway, I have been considering your proposal throughout your life, you have been demanding to travel outside the state to broaden your mind. I plan to accept your proposal, you will go with our diplomats, going to a neighbouring kingdom. We are still setting the date, but it may take a long time. Work hard and show my citizens a good example." Finn read, feeling excited that he could have a chance to travel outside the state for once, visit faraway kingdoms, meet new people, learn new things.

Finn walks into his office, and decided to look at the tapes the camera had gotten in Candy Jack's apartment. He rewinded the tapes and stopped when he heard the door open and close. Candy Jack arrived, and quickly got to work. Candy Jack was mixing chemicals together, but Finn suspected that he was making drugs. Now Finn had two choices to make, report him immediately, or give him a chance, or even better, give him a chance by blackmailing him with the evidence he has.

Finn typed on his computer, he typed "Dear Candy Jack place one thousand dollars in the flower pot outside your home or else I shall report you." Finn attached the tapes to it, knowing that the tapes were the only evidence he had to arrest Jack, but he wanted to give Jack a chance and make a killing off him. Working for the government does not pay well, that is why corruption come into the play. Finn knew what every apartment had when he received the job, he received a building layout and how was the room furnished. There was a flower pot outside each room for some reason, Finn thought the state laid it that way so it could look at the other way when an officer wants to exploit it. Finn prints out the blackmail letter, and climbed up the stairs, to the first floor. He looked around him, no one, especially not Candy Jack. He places the letter in front of Candy Jack's door and quickly left, scared of being spotted by someone, anyone.

Finn sat in his office, hoping that Jack would be taken in and leave some money. The job did not come with an advance, so he had to live with what he head, getting a thousand dollars from Jack would be like his advance. He thought and smiled, knowing that he is going to finally get out of the Candy Empire's reach, so that he had the freedom to do whatever he wants. Finn decided to take a stroll in the city he resides, which is also the capital.

He observed the city during his walk, it was a morning rush hour. Many candy people were rushing to work, many brushed past him to get to work. People drove cars that emitted tons of exhaust as the cars were very old, it was breaking international standards, but what can others do when your country is the sole superpower in all of OOO? He looked carefully, there were close circuit cameras all over the place, the lampposts, windows and even some of the trees had close circuit cameras. Solar Panels may be used to compensate the lack of environmental awareness, but it was more of a disguise to hide more cameras. The state treats the solar panels more as a show than an actual function to produce power, it produces too less power since the city is choked with exhaust and smog from the factories. If one was patriotic, one would definitely want to live here, the exhaust would be the one to die for with the queen regular parades around the city. Finn was not so patriotic, he was more grateful than loyal. He decided to pay a visit to the district, where he was living in, bar, where he would find his father.

He stumbled into the bar, it was morning, and not much was expected from the bar's owners. It was rush hour, and who drinks in the morning? But Martin does, he was sitting by the bar stand, sitting on of the stools, downing a pint. "Hey dad, it is nine in the morning! Who drinks at nine in the morning?" Finn asked.

"I do! So shut your mouth up, you don't control me, I'm Martin Mertens, I'm a free man, I can do whatever the hell I want and you can't do anything about it!" Martin declared arrogantly.

"But you're using my money! Don't even tell me you deserve it since you're my father! You did nothing, sure, you took care of me when I'm young, but what have you done then. You took enough, now you listen to my rules!" Finn demanded.

"Fine, I don't need your stinking money anyway, I can get a job and make my own money. Let's see what you are going to do about that!" Martin challenged, storming out of the bar.

Finn paid for his father's bill and left the bar, wanting to check whether Candy Jack left money for him. He peeked into the keyhole, no one was at home. He searched the plant outside his apartment, Finn notices a letter. He grabbed it and quickly bring it downstairs, the basement, into his living quarters so that no one can see what he was up to. He grabbed the letter opener on his bedstand and tore the letter open, he sees ten hundred dollar notes. Finn counted it again to make sure it was right, he smiled, seeing the large amount of money that he never had in his possession. He walked to his office, and placed the letter in one of the drawers in his desk. He walked to the row of screens and used the computer to see what happened during while he was gone. It was afternoon, and he sees Candy Jack still in the narcotics business.

"Well, I gave you a chance to save yourself from police brutality, I'm afraid I have to turn you in." Finn thought, immediately going to the computer and typing out a report, attaching the tapes to it, sending it to the police. Finn waited, sitting around, before he was hearing police sirens blaring. He knew what was going to happen, he immediately got out of his seat and quickly ran to the lobby of the apartment building. He sees a police van grinding to a stop, two tough Banana Guards got out. One looked after the van while the other one was sent to arrest Candy Jack.

Finn followed the one arresting Candy Jack, the Banana Guard did not knock, it broke down the door instead. But what could one expect from a brute that was designed to strike fear into the citizens and perform its task as violently as it can, it evens enjoys terrorizing the populace, hence one would be best to not suffer a Banana Guard wrath's. Candy Jack was making drugs, he was caught red handed, and the Banana Guard advanced. Candy Jack knew that there was nowhere that he can run, how can one run from the state? Candy Jack stood there, letting himself be arrested without giving a fight. The Banana Guard smiled, and beat Candy Jack to the ground. Even kicking him hardly when he was the ground until Jack was suffering enough, the guard picked him up and escorted him to the police van. Kicking him hardly on the way, multiple times until they reached the van.

Before Candy jack got into the van, he began to put the pieces of the puzzles together. "It was you wasn't it! Return me my money!" Candy Jack shouted angrily.

"What money?" Finn replied, knowing that Jack deserved it, he hated drugs.

"Fuck you! Give me my money…." Jack screamed before being beaten into submission by the Banana Guards, knowing too well that the state did not care about corruption. As long as the officers safeguard the state, the state is pleased. If corruption interferes with an officer's work, he will suffer the full wrath of the state and its laws, like sending to the mines. Finn observed the van speeding away, relieved that his job was completed. He went to Candy Jack's room, taking all of his valuables, watches, notes, coins and wallets, intent on keeping it. He grabbed a vacuum cleaner and began cleaning the room. He ran down to his office, reporting to the ministry.

"Ministry. This is…" The worker who picked up the phone answered.

"Finn Mertens. I'm here to inform the ministry that one of the tenants which had been caught in drug making is arrested because I reported him. Now I have an empty spot in the apartment building, I would like to ask the ministry what my next move should be." Finn asked.

"The ministry congratulates your good work and will reward you with two hundred and fifty dollars. The ministry will send someone to replace Candy Jack, observe them carefully. If found committing a crime, report them. Here's a mission, I want you to gather information on Klaus Schimmer, profile him afterwards. Any wrong or false information will be dealt with a fine." The worker explained.

"Yes, thank you comrade. Glory to the Candy Empire!" Finn remarked.

"Glory to the Candy Empire!" The worker replied before hanging up.

Finn puts down the phone, and decided to meet Klaus Schimmer.


	4. Jake The Mob Boss

Finn hears the bus speeding off as he reaches the entrance of the apartment building, he sees an orange figure wearing a fedora with his forehead sticking out, looking intimidating. "Are you the landlord?" The figure asked politely, smoking a cigar.

"Yes, I'm Finn Mertens, are you the one the state sent?" Finn asked.

"Yeah kid, helped the state a bit, still, I'm my own dog. Now, I need two rooms, don't ask why I need one more room. Stay away from my business or you will not know how you would die!" The figure threatened, blowing a smoke ring at Finn.

"Sorry sir, whoever you are. I only have one room, I can spend money to have one of the run down rooms for you." Finn suggested.

"Name's Jake. Remember that, i believe we will do business together. If you want to become rich and powerful like me, that is." Jake pointed his cigar at him and continued to chew on it, walking to his room.

Finn took out his phone, and asked his superiors about Jake's request. "Do what he says. Repair one of those run down rooms for use, the state will provide the funding and send people down." The ministry worker replied, before hanging up. Finn breathed in and breathed out, walking to Klaus Schimmer's door.

"Yes?" Klaus Schimmer asked, answering the door. His wife, which Finn would later know as Maria Schimmer, followed.

"Klaus? Let's know more about one another shall we?" Finn put on a fake smile and stuck out his hand to shake.

"Finn? This isn't normal. Tell me straight? Is the ministry probing me?" Klaus Schimmer asked, in an aggressive stance.

Finn contemplated and decided to tell Klaus to truth, since he hated lying. "Klaus, the ministry has asked me to profile you. I need some facts to send to my superiors." Finn explained, hoping that Klaus Schimmer could understand him.

"I understand Finn. The last manager tried to be nice to all of us, but he still got taken away. I will help you, but my papers were taken by the ministry, which means I cannot help you much and I cannot get out of this city, stuck here forever." Klaus Schimmer replied disappointedly.

"Wait a moment, I got a text." Finn felt his phone vibrating and checked it.

"New orders. Evict Klaus Schimmer, find some evidence to arrest him or nicely evict him. The ministry would prefer him to be arrested, but letting him go is fine with the ministry as well. We won't be sending men to renovate, use the empty room that Klaus Schimmer lives in." The text read.

"Klaus, bad news. The ministry wants to evict you." Finn broke the news.

"I can't leave Finn! The paperwork that allows me to leave the city has been confiscated by the ministry and is held in the archives. I requested for it many times, but it wasn't sent to me! Can you help me Finn?" Klaus Schimmer asked.

"I'll do my best." Finn nodded, heading for his office. He heads for the office and dialed the number for the Ministry Of Archives.

"Ministry of Archives? How can I help you?" The worker answered.

"Hello comrade, I'm Comrade Finn. I would like to request for the papers of Klaus Schimmer to be returned to him." Finn requested.

"Yes comrade, but I need to know what you need it for." The worker questioned.

"Comrade, I have received orders to evict Klaus Schimmer, I need the papers to help in my work." Finn explained.

"OK comrade, can you hold? I need to check with my superiors…" The worker replied, and Finn hears silence. Before hearing office conversation," You know the human Finn the human. I heard that Queen Bubblegum would be sending him and a few others on a trip to the Fire Kingdom. They would be there to learn the security of the Fire Kingdom, so that it may be used in the Candy Empire. If anyone is interested, they have to send papers to the palace." The worker conversed.

"Really? That sounds more interesting that sorting out papers. I would be sending my application immediately." The other worker remarked, and Finn heard sipping noises in the background.

"Ok, I'm back. The ministry allows you to have the papers, we will be sending them now." The worker replied before hanging up.

Finn decided to tell Klaus Schimmer the good news, climbing up the stairs, but he bumped into his wife. "Maria Schimmer! Good news! I have secured papers for your husband to leave legally!" Finn informed.

"That's good! It has been such a long time since we came here. We have been stuck in this hell hole for so long, thank you Finn for changing things for the better." Maria Schimmer thanked.

"Don't thank me. I'm just doing my job." Finn bowed, before leaving her alone. He decided to pay a visit to the new tenant. Finn knocked on the door, and explained," It's me, your landlord, Finn Mertens."

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" Jake opened the door, holding a pistol in one hand.

"I would like to inform you that the room across you, occupied by Klaus and Maria Schimmer would be the second room that you have requested." Finn replied, not intimidated by Jake's pistol.

"Oh. Thanks for the heads-up." Jake thanked, closing the door. At the moment, Finn heard the sound of a drone. Finn walked out of the entrance of the apartment building, to see a drone touching down. Finn quickly grabbed the folder on top of the drone and signed on the confirmation sheet before the drone took off. Finn walked back in and knocked on Klaus Schimmer's door.

"Yes?" Klaus Schimmer opened the door.

"Papers please. Here you go." Finn passed Klaus Schimmer the papers. Klaus immediately got to work, opening the folder and sees his papers all in there.

"Thank you Finn. I must thank you, here, why don't you have a bottle of wine?" Klaus Schimmer thanked, passing Finn a bottle of wine.

"Why thank you Klaus, you will be moving out will you? I don't have to use force to evict you?" Finn asked, receiving the bottle of wine.

"Of course. Goodbye." Klaus agreed, closing the door. Finn walked back to his apartment, and put the bottle of wine somewhere on the dining table for his father to drink. Finn went to the couch in the apartment and decided to have a short nap.

"There are multiple kingdoms in OOO, would you like to visit them?" Queen Bubblegum asked.

"Of course. I would like to visit them!" Finn replied enthusiastically, he was thirteen, ready to conquer the world.

"Well Finn, if I gave you four choices, which kingdoms would you want to go? Slime Kingdom? Fire Kingdom? Breakfast Kingdom? Candy Empire?" Queen Bubblegum questioned.

"Trick question. Why would I visit the Candy Empire when I'm living here? Breakfast Kingdom? Perhaps, but I feel I would insult their people by eating them. Slime Kingdom, too sticky. Fire Kingdom? Sure." Finn replied, thinking about the cold weather he and his father suffers at the outskirts of the state, it could be very cold.

"Thank you for your honesty." Queen Bubblegum replied, getting out of her seat. The scene shatters and Finn falls into another memory.

He was facing the flag of the Candy Empire, singing the national anthem as the school day starts.

Long live our noble queen!

Science save the Queen!

Send her victorious,

Happy and glorious,

Long to reign over us;

Science save the queen!

Thy choicest gifts in store

On her be pleased to pour;

Long may she reign!

May she defend our laws,

And ever give us cause

To search with heart and voice,

Science save the queen!

After singing, Banana Guards showed up, armed with rifles. They took one of the candy students, and they demanded everyone to get out of the classroom. Finn got out of his seat, curious as he was in primary school. Everyone walked stoically, but he walked excitedly, wondering what was going to happen. The Banana Guards demanded the student to face the wall. Finn asked his Candy Teacher, but she kept quiet. Suddenly, the deafening sounds of the rifle firing. The student was shot in the head, his brains were splattered all across the wall. Finn shouted suddenly," What the glob!" Finn was shocked seeing one of his fellow students dying in front of him and everyone.

"Another word from you Master Finn and this will happen to you as well. Don't think that you're the only human left, the queen will give you special treatment. Now ladies and gentlemen, your fellow student here could not afford to pay for his education but insisted on staying on. Hence we're here to pay back the debt, this is a warning. Drop out of school and work at the mines when your funds have run out, or else you will end up like him." The Banana Guard explained, pointing his finger at the dead student. The Banana Guards began cleaning the mess up, wiping the blood, while some other Banana Guards began the disposal of the student's body. Finn stood there, powerless, unable to do anything, held at the mercy of Queen Bubblegum. Finn knew that he would end up like the student's there knowing too well his father would drink the money away, or end up working in the mine where he would most likely die. The world around shook and the buildings collapsed. Finn closed his shut as the buildings collapsed on him, when he expected pain, he did not feel any.

He wakes up, feeling his phone vibrating. He grabs it, and checks it. "Trip to the Fire Kingdom is being planned, prepare yourself. It will be tomorrow, nine a.m. Be there, or else we have to drag you there." The text reads.

"Finally, a trip, free from the grasps of the Candy Empire!" Finn thought, and began packing his bags, although he felt that the notification was too soon. He grabbed a piece of paper, and wrote a message notifying his father just in case he was too sober.

Knock-knock! Finn stopped packing his bags, and left to answer the door. It was Jake. "Hey, I need your help." Jake requested.

"Sure, what kind of help?" Finn asked innocently.

"I will give you a commission." Jake explained, and Finn followed, knowing it is best not to question a mob boss' intentions. Jake opened his apartment's door. "You see, I have captured someone in the name of science under Queen Bubblegum's order. His name is the Ice King, his crown was sent to the palace, I need you to take care of him while I'm out. You will get your cut." Jake explained, pointing at the Ice King.


	5. Tiffany

"Dude, I can't take care of Ice King, I'm going for a trip tomorrow!" Finn informed.

"Don't worry dude, I'm going to get Tiffany to take care of it. I just need you to do this until night time. And it's afternoon, so yeah, it's just for a while. You can do it for me, right? Plus, you will receive a check from me." Jake explained. "Klaus Schimmer and Maria Schimmer will move out by today right?" Jake asked.

"Yes." Finn acknowledged and Jake left. Finn decided to talk with Ice King," You, tell me about you?"

"I'm the Ice King. Although that dog stole my crown, so I guess I'm not a king anymore. They keep saying I'm Simon, but who is Simon?" Ice King blabbered.

"Ok, Simon suits you, even though you have blue skin and have a massive white beard." Finn nodded. "Any hobbies, what do you do for a living?" Finn asked, noticing a whip by a table.

"I kidnap girls and force them to be my wives. I tried to kidnap Queen Bubblegum but I failed and was captured. I live in a place called the Ice Kingdom, where me and my penguins live, where's Gunter? Gunter!" Ice King began sobbing, knowing his most beloved penguin gone.  
"Shut the fuck up!" Finn grabbed the whip and whipped the Ice King. A long red mark appeared on the Ice King's arm, which shut him up. "Listen, I don't know who the hell are you, but I need to babysit your ass for some dough, so shut your yaps or else I will bust your chops!" Finn threatened, investigating more in Jake's apartment. He sees boxes of stuff he in, he sees a picture on the table. He grabs it and sees a Rainicorn and Jake kissing.

Seeing the photo reminds Finn of his romantic life, he had interests of many of the females around him, and most of them had a crush on them. Many people visited the Candy Empire's most prestigious institution, citizens from other kingdoms would rather study here than their own kingdom's institution. He met many of the royalties from the other kingdoms, who mostly had crushes on him for some reason he did not know why. He thought it was because he was the only human, a rare sight, since Martin was not even human. "Lumpy Space Princess, Breakfast Princess, Raggedy Princess, Lizard Princess, Crab Princess, Frozen Yogurt Princess, Slime Princess…" He thought of the list of girls he had mere infatuations on as Queen Bubblegum explained. Thinking about Queen Bubblegum brings back another what he thought horrifying memory.

He was visiting the palace, and he wondered about as Queen Bubblegum was busy handling other matters. He explored about, the Banana Guards not worried about the security of the palace inside, they only cared about the outside, as who could infiltrate the palace? Finn climbed up the stairs, unknowingly going closer to Queen Bubblegum's living residence. He sees that the door to her bedroom was left ajar, and he decided to take a small peek, which he regretted immediately. He sees a representative sent by the Nightosphere, Marceline the Vampire Queen. To Finn, they seemed to be interacting with one another. They were both naked, and Finn gazed upon their naked bodies, immediately running away, walking down the stairs, trying to pretend what he saw.

Finn puts down the picture, disgusted by what he saw, knowing that this secret, if ever leaked, will have his head hacked off. Finn explored around further, he sees a sword, made out of blood, not just nay blood, demon blood. He moved closer, his love for swords made clear, as he gazed upon the sword, he felt it, sliding his hand on the side. He felt the sharpness, he grabbed it and began play fighting with it. He wielded the sword, feeling confident, knowing that he possessed a very powerful sword. He put it down, knowing too well that the sword attracts demons, and he would not like to suffer a wrath of a demon. He explored around and sees a box with some ancient symbols painted all over it. He unearths it and sees a game board, not any game board, a digital game board. Finn takes it out, and sees packs of cards under it. He sees the game's instructions," Welcome to Card Wars! A game based on luck, skill and teamwork. Here's how it works. The board senses cards by it, it will start working when the board is turned on…" Finn gazed the instructions, seeing how interesting the game was.

Finn got up heading for the Ice King, he sees that his wounds from the whip were already healed, "Magic!" Finn thought. He offered," Hey Ice King, sorry about just now. Wanna play a board game?"

"Ooh, yes! What kind of board game?" Ice King childishly asked, forgetting what horrors Finn had unleashed upon him.

"Card Wars. But you must promise me one thing, you must not escape. So Ice King, what do you choose? Be chained to the wall or have some fun while we wait for Jake?" Finn played with his words, trying to be friendly to his prisoner, since his heart was not already stone cold due to the genetically programmed Banana Guards.

"Oh, I love Card Wars! What are you waiting for? Let's play!" Ice King excitedly exclaimed.

"No, not yet. You still have not agreed to my terms." Finn demanded.

"Sure Finn, I agree to your terms." Ice King agreed reluctantly and Finn removed his cuffs, Ice King was free, but he had no powers, since he did not have his crown with him. They began playing Card Wars, but had to set up the game first. Finn turned on the game as Ice King dealt out the cards after shuffling them.

"Ok, I'm using the ice deck while you shall use the corn deck." Ice King informed, passing Finn his shuffled corn deck. Finn set up his cards, drawing some cards and they began playing. "I'm going to put down my corn farm, I place down my corn farmer and throw down a fireplace." Finn read out, placing his cards down, and they digitally appeared on the game board.

"I play Ice giant, and Ice Castle, finally, snowball launcher." Ice King declared, playing down his cards and they digitally appeared on the board.

"Ok, Finn, so how's the Ice King?" Jake asked, entering his apartment and sees the two playing Card Wars.

"I floop the pig!" Finn shouted.

"No, I floop the pig!" Ice King shouted and were about to argue when Jake showed up.

"Well, I think you two should stop playing. Let me introduce you to a friend, he's called Tiffany. Tiffany shall handle the Ice King now, Finn, thank you for your services. Your pay check will be assured and maybe we can play Card Wars someday?" Jake offered as Tiffany showed up. Tiffany was wearing shades and a tuxedo, having a rifle slung on his back.

"I will handle this loser. Get out of here before my trigger finger itches." Tiffany threatened, removing the lollipop he was sucking on.

"Tiffany, I want you to respect my business partner, we will need him to look the other way when we want to do what we still do!" Jake warned.

"Whatever godfather, I didn't shoot anyone in a long time." Tiffany grumbled, pointing his rifle at Finn.

"I think you and me have misunderstandings, my name is Finn Mertens…" Finn started before being interrupted.

"Whatever, shut the fuck up and get the fuck out of here before I shoot you!" Tiffany pointed his rifle at Finn, pushing him out of the room. Finn walked to his apartment, not looking back where Jake and Tiffany were looking at him leaving.

Finn opened his apartment's door, and he sees his father. "Hey dad, I'm going for a trip." Finn explained and his dad turned around, he was wearing a miner's outfit. He was not drunk, which was strange.

"Hey son, I'm a miner now. And mining brings back something I have lost in my life, excitement! The adrenaline, the fact that I can die any minute makes me feel alive, I don't need any beer to remind me that. Oh, and it's time for work, bye Finn." Martin said, heading off to work.

"Well, it's just me now. I'm gonna pack for the trip." Finn thought, as he headed for his room, packing for his trip. "The ministry would send a replacement." Finn thought, not worried about his lack of presence.

"Ahh… Mr Mertens, welcome." The Banana Guards welcomed him to the palace, opening the gates. Finn walked inside, excited for his trip, he and a couple of workers were ushered to a room where briefings were held.

"Good day my subjects. Today, you all will be going to the Fire Kingdom. Now let's begin…" Queen Bubblegum briefed, mostly talking about anti-propaganda stuff and what they were supposed to do. Apparently Finn will be going on a study trip, he will take on the job of a custom worker in the Fire Kingdom. After the briefing, the workers were all hustled onto a bus where there was air conditioning and they were sent off.

Finn opened up his luggage pack, he sees an assortment of things. Clothing, amnesties and his most prized possession, his books. He grabbed one of the books," The Sword Encyclopaedia" He flipped through, admiring the pictures of swords. He thinks of himself in ancient times, fighting with the swords. Even during the pre-great war one, which his teachers called it a feud between cousins, which must never happen again, that is why royal inter marriage never happens these days, even though they would never been able to provide children. They may, but they were not fresh blood, and the right blood is important to royalty. Finn flipped through the swords, stopping at one of the swords that he would love to possess, it was known as the grass sword. Even though it was cursed, if the owner accepted it, it could do many things for the owner, hence, it was not only a sword, but more of a utility tool.  
Finn looks out of the window, he sees smoke rising from buildings into the sky. As the bus drives past them, Finn sees the green meadows by the paved roads, vehicles drove by. Large tankers, trucks, even tanks or civilian transport drive among this road. They were in neutral territory, meaning no one had the territory, it was a zone where one could travel and would not be taxed, and they could not be taxed because of their goods by other ways, like kingdoms or empires having free trade agreements, which the Candy Empire never accepted. The Candy Empire was self-sustaining, it never needed anyone else's resources, although that is what the princess declared, who knows what secret dealings they have done behind the citizen's backs?


	6. Flame Princess

The land around him was smoking, they could burst into fire, but they did not. The road was paved above the rocks that held out, exposed to the scorching temperature of lava. Finn felt the temperature rising, as the bus got closer to the Fire Kingdom. He grabbed his bag pack, noticing that the bus had entered the customs. He waited till everyone got off the bus and he finally got off, following the trail of visitors, sweating in the unbearable heat which came from the base of the Fire Kingdom. As Finn advances, he notices the numerous posters of the Fire King fighting his enemies, propaganda. Finn looked closer, and realised that it was one of the scenes of the Fire King fighting against the numerous rebellions, as the Fire Kingdom oppresses the people, the regime believing that no one had freedom. He waited in line, feeling the heat as the people surrounding him were all Fire People.

Finally, it was his turn. "Papers please." The custom worker demanded. Finn passed the paper through the slot under the booth. The worker looked through the papers. "Glory to the Fire Kingdom!" The worker declared, passing back the papers after stamping them. Finn went off to wait in another line where the police officers scanned their belongings. Finn observed the officers at work, they would demand one to pass through, as long as one passed through, they would have flame shield casted on them by the scanner, which was pretty high tech, technology performing magic. The person, who passed through, if found any contraband onto him or her, would be sent to a holding cell in the customs. At least the person would not be suffering by the intense heat, since flame shield is casted onto him or her. At last, it was Finn's turn, he had to walk through the scanner with his belongings. As he walked passed it, he felt a sudden burn on his forehead before feeling cool. The heat from the core of the Fire Kingdom could not be felt, and he finally enjoys the coolness in the burning inferno of a kingdom.

"Move on." The officer remarked, and Finn walked on finally out of the customs. He headed for the bus depot, noticing that there was a majority of Fire People around him, they mumbled about many random things that Finn caught. "Fire Kingdom's economy is booming! We are producing Flaming Candy for the Candy Empire, wonder what they are used for?" The Fire Person conversed.

"They are unstable, the fire and candy molecules do not react well with one another. It can still be used to create living organisms, but it will be drastically different from the cute and cuddly old Candy Citizens, like Starchy the radio broadcaster." The other Fire Person replied, a scientist.

Finn ignored the conversations around him, after searching the entire bus depot, he finally found his bus after gathering up some courage to ask a Fire Person, as he found it weird that Fire People are living blobs of fire. One can put his or her hand, through a fire person and nothing will be felt. Most of the Fire People are like that, except for some exceptions. He got onto the bus, noticing that he was the last one. He smiled cheekily, and apologised to everyone for his inconvenience. He got into his seat, and the bus drove off, Finn closed his eyes, giving into the fatigue, the bus' engine rumbling, he felt himself shaking due to the engine's power.

He wakes up, realising that the bus had stopped, and everyone is getting out of their seats. He was awoken by Candy Bus Driver, who was a bit grumpy from the irregular work hours a bus. He immediately got out of his seat, and got out of the bus, noticing that he is in the vicinity of the Fire Kingdom's palace, where the group will be greeted by important Fire People that make out of the Fire Kingdom's government. They will be treated as Candy Empire ambassadors, since most of them came to the Fire Kingdom for studies. Finn walks past the Fire Guards holding spears, prepared for any threats. Finn was in the castle! Finn looks around, admiring the pictures on the wall, portraits of former monarchs and their family. He, naturally was curious, tried opening some doors to explore further but they were locked. As he walks further to reach the throne room of the castle, he sees a door ajar. He enters it, and sees a lamp with a fire in it.

"Weird room, just a lamp with a fire in it. And a button on that wall over there, I bet it opens the lamp, but what is in the lamp?" Finn thought as he walks into the room, studying the lamp.

"Who are you?" The fire in the lamp femininely asked.

"My name is Finn Mertens. I'm a human. Are you talking to me, Flame Person?" Finn asked, walking closer to the lamp.

"Yes." The Flame Person in the lamp femininely replied.

As Finn walks closer he realised the person he was talking to, was a female. "I have to ask, why are you in a lamp?" Finn asked.

"I'm the Flame Princess of the Fire Kingdom. My father jailed me for political reasons." Flame Princess explained.

"What political reasons, I can help you get out of that lamp." Finn offered, admiring Flame Princess' beauty.

"When I was born, my father was let known that I will be more powerful than him. I was jailed in this lamp for twenty one years, starting from birth so that I could never overthrow him, but after so long, I do not want to overthrow. I just want to explore the world, since I live in this tiny lamp. You should go, before the guards find out."

"Yeah, let me see what I can do. I will help you Flame Princess, I will be staying here for a month to expand my studies. I will see you soon." Finn replied, turning around before noticing a Flame Guard walking into the room.

"You are not authorized to be here. You shall now be brought in front of Flame King to decide your fate." The guard warned, grabbing Finn by his arm, dragging him to the throne room.

"Yes, welcome our Candy Empire visitors." Flame King sat on his throne, greeting the Candy Empire's delegates and diplomats that were strolling in the throne room. Advisors and generals flanked the Flame King, especially his son, Flint.

"My liege, this boy was found sneaking into the room of your daughter." The guard greeted, dragging Finn, who was arguing, creating a scene I the throne room.

"There was no guard in front of the door and you should put up signs, how am I supposed to know?" Finn argued.

"My liege, what punishment should we serve this boy? We will loyally complete it." The guard kneeled in front of the king, forcing Finn to be in a kneeling position. "If you want to survive boy, you better kneel." The guard warned, Finn obliged.

"Hmm… Tell me about yourself boy." Flame King demanded.

"I'm Finn Mertens. Finn the human, here to study." Finn explained.

"Executing like usual spreads fear among my citizens, but killing him would infuriate Queen Bubblegum. She would decimate my kingdom, plus, he's the only human left." Flame King thought before making a decision. "Boy, if you want to survive, you have to win a duel against my daughter. Since you intruded her privacy, this shall appease her. To even the playing field, you are allowed to take any weapon from our armoury." Flame King neutrally declared.

"At least he gave you a chance boy. Come, let me show you the armoury." The guard demanded, and Finn followed suit. Guards were dispatched the freeing of Flame Princess for the battle so she would not even think of escaping. Flame Princess could technically escape, but Flame King psychologically manipulated to make her believe that she is actually weaker than she is. Finn entered the armoury, with Flame King's guards observing him. He looked around, looking for his favourite weapon, the sword. He notices the wide variety of fire swords, flaming and non-flaming. "Choose your pick Finn." The guard allowed.

"Why are you helping me?" Finn thought, suspicious of the guard's intentions.

"You are too young to die now. You have not lived a fulfilling life, I learned that, from the cries and the wails of my victims during wars." The guard wisely replied.

"Acceptable." Finn remarked, inspecting the weapons. "Can you tell me anything about this Flame Princess that I can use to defeat her and tell me how duels work? I have not experienced before." Finn honestly confessed, feeling the sharpness of a sword with his finger.

"In duels, the fighters, must either immobilize one another. Hitting the weapon of one's hand, or pinning the other for three seconds. Or kill, which would be least preferable. Flame Princess can make long range attacks, shooting fireballs at you, use the sword to absorb the damage. There are certain swords that absorb the fireball and powers itself, I recommend using one of those swords." The guard recommended.

"What if I had no choice but to kill her to survive?" Finn asked.

The guard smirked and laughed at Finn's ridiculous question. "Fire People can't just die. We recover by using coal, simple enough. Fire People have mostly died from old age. That's why I have lived so long even though I fought in many wars." The guard explained.

"Wars? Hmm… more research must be done." Finn thought, an educated intellectual who had a degree. Finn felt a sudden feeling t grab the sword on the wall. It was rusted and its handle had straps of fabric attached to it to keep it together.

"That is the Scarlet. It may look like a useless piece of junk, but this sword has been my regiment's favourite in battle. It saved our lives so many times, that it became the symbol of the regiment. A fine choice, not much is known about the sword. Magical or just a normal sword, no one knows." The guard remarked.

"I shall choose Scarlet." Finn declared, feeling a connection with the sword.

"Good luck, you would not need armour. You have flame shield." The guard ushered him back to the throne room. Finn sees the delegates from the Candy Empire were watching carefully, recording with their cameras just in case anything goes wrong, it can be blamed on the Fire Kingdom, not them. Finn looks across the room, and sees the so called Flame Princess, she was released from her shackles, and had to fight unarmed. Finn felt nothing but pity for the poor woman who was locked in the lamp for twenty one years, he turned and looks at Flame King, the sick, messed up psychotic flame being.  
"Good day delegates, today we shall witness my daughter fight for her honour as her privacy was intruded by this human, Finn Mertens. Hence, he shall now fight for his life with my daughter, to reclaim her honour!" Flame King declared.


	7. Duel

Finn enters the ring of Flame People that were surrounding them. Finn gripped his sword, unsure of what is going to happen. A Fire Person stood in between them, "Ok, before this duel begins. Let me introduce myself. My name is Flambo. On the left, we have Finn Mertens from the Candy Empire. On the right, the daughter of our beloved king, Flame Princess!"

Finn observed Flame Princess' actions, she looked bored and sighed multiple times. "Ok, to win the duel. One must either kill or pin the opponent for three seconds. Understood? Let's begin." Flambo declared and left the ring that the Fire People had formed. The two closed in, Finn grabbed his sword, and swung it clumsily, as he had no experience in sword fighting. Flame Princess stood at her position, firing fireballs at Finn. Finn used Scarlet, sometimes letting the sword absorbing the blow or absorbing the blow himself. It did not hurt much, since he had flame shield. Finn lunged at Flame Princess, determined to end this duel as quickly as possible, but Flame Princess sidestepped him.

"Hey Finn, want to end this fight quickly? This is so boring." Flame Princess whispered as Finn swiped Scarlet clumsily close to her.

"Yeah, but how?" Finn asked, thrusting his sword at Flame Princess' stomach. She jumped, and stepped onto the sword, backflipped and kicked Finn in the back before landing onto the ground.

"Let's entertain them for a while." Flame Princess replied. Shooting multiple fireballs at Finn.

Finn dodged the fireballs, feeling that he and Flame Princess were doing some kind of dance even though it was a duel. Finn felt an ancient memory embedded deep into him, and leaped side to side, according to the beat of the duel. Flame Princess concentrated her fireball in one spot and fired a massive fireball at Finn. Finn gathered up his courage, reminding himself," It's all in my head." He ran through the scary fireball, suffering no wounds. He leaped, doing a risky manoeuvre, if it worked, it could do massive damage to his opponent. He brings Scarlet down onto Flame Princess, but she just stepped to one side, grabbing Scarlet and tossing it to the side. Finn stumbled onto the ground, picking himself up while suffering a few blows to his side from some kicks from Flame Princess.

"It's a workout for me. I had not done this for a long time now, sorry if it hurts Finn." Flame Princess apologised, continuously physically hurting Finn. Finn finally picked himself up, disarmed by Flame Princess. He had no choice but had to fight with his fists, he grabbed one of the kicks aimed at him and twisted it, bring Flame Princess to the ground. He quickly pinned her, he felt the solidness of her body, one of the rare Fire People that had a physical form instead of just flames. He felt no difference in temperature, pinning Flame Princess to the ground with all his ground and hoping that the fight would just end.

"Three! Two!" Flambo shouted, slamming his fist onto the ground, but Flame Princess counterattacked, hoisting Finn's weight off her and pinning him instead.

"Sorry Finn, but if anyone has to win. It has to be me, I have a reputation, and I'm the princess of the flames, while you're nobody." Flame Princess malevolently remarked. Finn felt a sudden pain in his heart, feeling the black stains of betrayal, poisoning his normally good-natured heart. He felt an ancient anger that he kept under wraps, he lost it. Losing one's temper is known as uncouth, but in a fight, who cares? Finn bellowed, kicking off Flame Princess off forcefully. He punched, fist filled with anger, blow after blow to Flame Princess' face. He finally did an uppercut which took Flame Princess out of the fight. Flame Princess lay on the ground, knocked out from Finn's blows. Finn huffed and puffed, calming his beating heart, letting it slow down. He finally cooled down, the sense of betrayal still felt, but he logically processed everything that happened. He won. He won!

"By the rules, Finn Mertens wins with a knockout blow to Flame Princess!" Flambo proclaims. Flambo grabbed Finn's hand and raised it high in the air. Finn guiltily sneaked one more kick to Flame Princess unconscious body. Candy Empire delegates and diplomats were filming the footage and sending it back to Queen Bubblegum, who observed with grave concern.

"He lost his temper, in that, brings back his fighting ability from his ancestors who always were in combat. The human race never lived peacefully, always fighting with one another. Even the extinction of their own race was caused by themselves." Queen Bubblegum thought vehemently, sipping on her coffee.

"Humans destroy one another. Good thing his father, Martin isn't a human, if not they would tear themselves apart. Martin is a cosmic entity, he does not require oxygen to live, he can travel to space and he could live normally, without oxygen." Queen Bubblegum thought, analysing everything and extracting conclusions from there.

Finn walked out of the ring of Fire People, who made a path for him and the guards bringing Flame Princess to the infirmary. Finn turned and looked at Flame King, expecting his response. "Well done Finn Mertens. For that amazing duel, I shall spare you, but please do not intrude in my residence." Flame King acknowledged and the Fire People clapped for Finn. Finn bowed, being polite, and went to his seat prepared for him for the Candy Empire visitors. There were papers on his chair. Finn picked it up and read," Finn Mertens. For one week, you shall work at the customs, allowing visitors in and out. More will be explained, enjoy your dinner." Dinner was served. Flame Servants held trays of food and served them to the guests. Finn tucked into his meal, a spicy chicken wing.

"Hey, can I meet her?" Finn asked.

"Sure, good duel by the way. Ask for permission first." The guard who arrested him just now stepped aside. "Taken an interest in our princess eh?" The guard remarked.

"I'm human. She's a fire person, it will never work out." Finn replied sternly to the guard's teasing. He stepped inside, and sees the fully recovered Flame Princess, standing in her lamp, idling about. "Good duel there." Finn remarked, smirking.

"Yeah…" Flame Princess rolled her eyes. "What do you want to do here anyway, what you did to me hurt!" Flame Princess shouted, knowing that she had been bested.

"Since I will be here for a while, I need some friends. You're one of the first person I met, plus we interacted a bit. Call ourselves friends?" Finn offered.

"Yeah… if friends mean that I can kill you one day, then yes." Flame Princess laughed dryly.

"Don't even try to act evil, you're not even evil." Finn laughed, realising the truth from Flame Princess' tone.

"What! I'm evil! I'm as evil that I can ever be!" Flame Princess shouted, keeping up with the pretence.

"Sure… continue to deny it. I can get you free."

"And?"

"And what?"

"The catch." Flame Princess demanded.

"Well, you got me. Let's become friends."

"Why would you want to be friends with me? Why should I be friends with you? You're a filthy peasant." Flame Princess justified.

"I'm the last human left. I might as well be the King of Humans, I'm no peasant."

"You're still a minion of the Candy Empire."

"Temporarily." Finn replied, loving how heated the negotiation had become.

"Fine, deal, what's your plan?"

"Still haven't thought of one."

"Seriously? Thanks for the false hope ass!"

"Don't worry, I shall read heavily on your laws. I shall even get the assistance of Queen Bubblegum. The might of the Candy Empire is nothing compared to the Fire Kingdom." Finn remarked.

"Sure, whatever." Flame Princess replied, doubting Finn's words. Finn turned around and left the room. He went to the throne room, and sees his fellow companions on the trip were being escorted to their rooms. One of the escorts came running to him.

"Mr Mertens. I'm here to escort you to your room." The escort bowed, before explaining.

"Lead the way." Finn replied, cheerfully, thinking that the trip to the Fire Kingdom would not be so boring after all. He had a new friend, if could even be considered a friend, Flame Princess. He won the respect of most of the officials in the Fire Court.

Finn was led to one of the many rooms in the palace, and he demanded that the escort to leave. He closed the door, locking it immediately. He scanned the room, seeing a king-sized bed, television, an adequately stocked bathroom and a desk with a computer for research. Finn walks to his balcony, opening the sliding door, and he observes the burning inferno occurring throughout the Fire Kingdom. It looks beautiful, destructive, but beautiful. He admires the sight, the fire making him feel warm in the bright night, since the fires emit so much light that it was always daytime in the fire kingdom. He close the curtains, and went to his desk. He quickly turned on the computer, he customized it, installing numerous applications and logging into some websites that required some things he required for work. He decided to read up on Fire Kingdom law, scrolling especially to royalty.

"A member of royalty is given freedom at the age of twenty one, but Flame Princess is twenty one!" Finn thought, reading it more in detail.

"For the females, a suitor must be found for the female before she can be , she must listen to whatever her suitor says" Finn read, thinking," What kind of sexist shit is this! We have fucking technology and yet you follow tradition. Females are taking a more domineering role in society, but yet Fire Kingdom still stays in their ancient ways. Heresy!" He removed that option from his head, having no romantic interest in Flame Princess.

He decided to Skype Princess Bubblegum, see whether she can offer any suggestions. She waited a few moments for his call to get through all the anti-virus and anti-spam software, finally reaching the laptop of Queen Bubblegum. "Good day Finn! What assistance do you require?" Queen Bubblegum straightaway asked.

Finn noticed Marceline in the background, but never paid too much attention to her. "Nothing, just wanted to socialise with you my dear queen. I have to ask, why diplomat Marceline is in your private residence my majesty."

"We… uh… are discussing matters of utmost importance. The Nightosphere is a powerful foe to reckon with." Queen Bubblegum lied.

"Yes…" Finn raised his eyebrow and delved into his question, ignoring Marceline's existence. "See your majesty, I want to free Flame Princess from her cage of tradition under Flame King's regime. Any suggestions?" Finn asked.

"Well, Finn. If you actually wanted to use my influence to do it, then I cannot help you. I have no interest in Flame Princess, she can rot in her little lamp." Queen Bubblegum replied.

"Oh, ok goodbye." Finn replied, ending the call.

"Close one." Marceline remarked.

"Yeah, shall we get back to where we left off?" Queen Bubblegum seducely remarked.

"You naughty girl." They both tumbled into bed.


	8. Papers Please

"First day of duty, heh?" The officer greeted Finn at the checkpoint.

"Yeah. So what exactly do I have to do?"

"Your job as immigration inspector is to control the flow of people entering the Fire Kingdom. Among the throngs of immigrants and visitors looking for work are hidden smugglers, spies, and terrorists. Using only the documents provided by travellers and inspect, search, and fingerprint systems, you must decide who can enter Fire Kingdom and who will be turned away or arrested."

"Uhh… it's hard to take in all of that."

"They always do, on the first day. Don't worry, it's not that hard. Here are your instructions for today. Only let in Candy Empire and Fire Kingdom citizens. Citizens from other states are not permitted. I don't have to explain no further. Work starts in thirty minutes, read up your briefing documents in your office. One more thing, you must address me as sir, understood?"

"Understood, sir."

"Good, now that's a good worker for the kingdom. If we have more of you, Fire Kingdom's and Candy Empire's relations will go through the roof!" His supervisor remarked, walking away to complete his other duties. Finn walked to his counter assigned to him, he looked around. Some counters were open, others are not. He saw that his own counter had the sign closed displayed to members of the public. The scorching inferno, which is the kingdom, the effects can be seen by its looking at its visitors. The visitors, are usually sweaty and some, due to the type they are, needed medical attention.

"Well, let's get to work." Finn thought, sitting on the chair that was for him. There was paperwork on the desk, he grabbed it and read it. "For your first day, there are not many rules. Entry to other kingdoms is illegal. Entry is allowed for citizens of Candy Empire and Fire Kingdom, if illegal access is to be found, you shall be fined. By your side, there is a notebook, explaining it in more detail. It also contains the list of kingdoms, their symbols and how their passports it supposed to look like. If a counterfeit passport is found, press the button under your desk to inform the other officers to detain him so that we can further our investigations. Do press the button for other matters, a rowdy visitor or others. If you're ready, flip the sign and start your work day. Have fun!" Finn read, seeing a happy face, by the words. "How ironic." Finn thought, grabbing the notebook.

"Losing this notebook shall result in a hefty fine. Employees of the kingdom must only possess this." Finn read the cover, flipping into it. It had a content page filled with kingdoms. "Wildberry Kingdom, Breakfast Kingdom, Nightmare Kingdom, Water Kingdom and Raggedy Kingdom…" Finn looked through the list of kingdoms, amazed by the numbers. "Well, this is going to be confusing, anyway, moving on, the news." Finn thought, grabbing the newspaper by his desk as well.

"The Hot News. Terrorist attacks in the capital, hard to find out since everything is on fire. The kingdom is closed for a day to foreigners except for our friend, Candy Empire." Finn puts down the newspaper, understanding the matters going around him, he decided to get to work. He flips the sign, showing the word open to the public, and he sat, waiting for visitors.

"Presume I will see you another time Marceline."

"Depends, whether you want me here or not. Anyway, I got stuff to do. Music and stuff."

"Still having problems with your father?"

"Yeah, still cannot forgive him for eating my French Fries. Good thing he's stuck in the Nightosphere until some idiot opens it up."

"I actually have built a weapon to handle your father, I know that we can't kill him. We can immobilize him instead, for eternity!"

"Nah, he's still my father. I don't want that to happen to him."

"Well, I will help you if you ask. See you later."

"Ask me a lot of things, but now it's my turn."

"As the Queen of the Candy Empire, I order you, the representative of Nightosphere to stand down."

"You can't stop me girl." Marceline, turning in her bat form.

"I can and I will. You have no authority over me, it is me who have power over you. I'm the queen, while you're a mere diplomat."

"Queen of the vampires, in fact. What do you think of converting you to a vampire as well?"

"This would be a declaration of war, I shall crush your armies."

"You know I'm just joking right?"

"What? I must be taking my work too seriously again."

"Heh. I have to ask you a question, that boy, Finn. What do you plan to do with him? If you don't need him, I don't mind sucking the blood out of him, never tried human before. Should be delicious."

"Him? I have big plans for him, all my Candy Citizens are imbeciles. He would be a great representative of the ministry."  
"Humans are instinctively curious. He can turn anytime. Switching sides to the enemy."

"What enemy? The rebels are like a bug, crushed easily."

"You don't understand. If he falls into the rebels, he is very intelligent isn't he? Receiving higher education and stuff, he could bolster the rebels' numbers, using innovative recruiting and attacking methods."

"I calculated the risk the chances of him turning, it's so low that its nothing to worry about."

"Whatever you say Bonnibel."

"It's Queen Bonnibel."

"Sure, sure. Whatever."

"Papers please." Finn demanded, as a Fire Person entered his lane. The Fire Person passed his papers. "Fiery Fredrick." Finn checked the passport, seeing the photo, looking at the Fire Person. Citizen of Fire Kingdom, check the symbols at the notebook. No tangible differences.

"Hey, can you hurry up, I have a meeting." Fredrick demanded.

"Don't interfere with an officer of the kingdom."

"I can slip some cash if you let me through now."

"I can report you for bribery."

"Bullshit!"

"Try me." Finn replied, stamping the passport, handing it back to the Fredrick.

"Glory to the Fire Kingdom."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. This kingdom sucks anyway."

"Papers please." Finn greeted, as the next person in line headed for his counter. It was a Cinnamon Bun. "Bun Bun." Checking the photo, he looked up, seeing the Cinnamon Bun stumbling about, very clumsy creatures they are. He sees the expiry date of the passport, it apparently have expired. "Sir, you know that this passport have expired."

"I didn't know that."

"Excuses are excuses. I'm sorry, but I have to deny you entry." Finn stamped the passport.

"I paid a huge sum for these papers! Papers are expensive these days you know! It's like the kingdoms does not even want us to travel out of them!"

"Move along."

"Papers please." Finn greeted, noticing the next person in line was not a Fire Person or Candy Person. The person passed her own passport.

"Madam? It's unbelievable that you have chosen to visit the Fire Kingdom. Aren't your kingdom and Fire Kingdom sworn enemies?" Finn remarked, noticing the Water Kingdom passport she passed.

"Mind your own business young man. It's not like you need to concentrate to do your job."

"It is important for the kingdom to know. I'm a representative of the kingdom, am I not?"

"And you can shut up and let me pass."

"By orders, I'm afraid I have to reject you. Have you heard of the terrorist bombing in the capital? For this one day, foreigners are not allowed in."

"What the hell! Now listen, I need to get in today. I can send you five hundred dollars. You can live merrily with that, won't you?"

"No, leave or I shall summon the guards."

"No, I would not leave until you let me through."

"Very well, you forced my hand." Finn replied, reaching under his counter to press the button. The shutters in front of his counter activated, protecting him, for the worst possible scenario.

"What is going on?" The female water person demanded, as armed fire guards approached her.

"Please follow us, we shall explain everything."

"No, I won't! Let me enter this bloody kingdom!"

"Now, now. We don't have to use force?"

"Let me go!" She screamed as she was dragged to a detention centre.

"Good day Finn! Here to visit the princess?" The guard inquired.

"Yeah. So, can I visit here?"  
"Let me ask for her permission first, but I have to ask, what has made you caught our princess' attention?"

"A suffering soul, I would like to help her."

"A kind being. Never seen one like you in a long time."

"I have to ask, is Flame Princess evil?"

"They say all of us are evil, but are we? I'm not sure."

"How can you not be sure that you are or not evil?"

The guard shrugged, having no answer to Finn's question. "I'm now going to ask Flame Princess, please wait here." The guard entered, and Finn stood there, gazing into his surroundings. The numerous portraits and paintings hung on the walls. The guard came back," She grants you permission."

"Thank you." Finn bowed, entering her room.

"What do you want?" Flame Princess demanded, locked in the lamp.

"Pay a visit, malady. Any problems?"

"Yes, I have a problem. Your face reminds me of failure."

"Failure of what?"

"Just know that I never fail in anything. I'm the one who is supposed to win, I can't believe I lost to a peasant."

"Now, I feel insulted by your words."

"Well, I'm sorry, Mr sensitive feelings, how about this? Get lost!"

"Well, I guess I have to teach you the meaning when my fist kisses your face."

"Hah! You can't even reach me! Glass lamp remember dumbass!"

"Really? Look at what I have here, a water bottle."

"No, don't you dare!"

"Oh yes, I dare." Finn remarked, walking closer to the lamp, finding a spot to aim his water bottle.

"No, please!"

"What did you say I cannot hear?"

"You're a deaf piece of shit."

"Yup, I knew my ears did not have problems. Now why don't you calm your girly ass down while I lob this water bottle in your lamp? You have not seen much of the outside world right? Let me introduce you water."

"I know what water is, you're the retarded one believing that I don't know what water is!"

"Too late." Finn announced, lobbing the water bottle, purposely aiming his shot to the right. The water bottle slammed into the lamp, rocking it side to side.

"Fuck you! Fuck your mother! Fuck your father! Fuck everything!"

"Well, I didn't know that you want to fuck that much? Well, don't worry, if you are interested in fucking with me, I will reserve a bed for you."

"Fuck you!"

"What? I didn't know you are really interested in that!" Finn laughed, picking up the water bottle, before turning around to leave the room with Flame Princess screaming numerous swear and curse words at him.

Note: The days where I posted one chapter per day is over. As a writer, there's competitions which I plan to expand beyond Adventure Time fan fiction. Writing essays instead of fan fiction, writing Adventure Time fan fiction is to entertain myself while I write all the essays. And I plan to focus on quality than quantity, like all those lemon chapters, yeah, it took me a while to get into the correct mood to write stuff like that. First lemons, like Rebels in Mars, I did not feel the mood to write lemons, but I did it anyway because I know it must be added. So I learned my lesson, quality is always better than quantity, for writing.


	9. First Kill

"Finn Mertens? Am I correct?" His supervisor asked.

"Yes, sir? Any problem?"

"Here take this." The supervisor demanded, passing him an item. Finn grabbed it, and observed it, turning it to the side. The light bouncing off its metallic body.

"Why would I need one of this?"

"People do try to make a run for it. We leave the job to the guards, but a customs worker is closer and should be able to take him or her down."

"Must we use such lethal weapons?"

"You must do it comrade, for the kingdom."

"A Taser? There are many weapons better than this."

"A good comrade will not ask so many questions. Do your job well, glory to the Fire Kingdom." His supervisor nodded to him, leaving his workstation.

"Well, let's get back to work." Finn grabbed the newspaper.

"Fire Kingdom breaks of all ties with Water Kingdom. Water People are considered enemies of the kingdom." A letter also sat on his desk, labelled, "Letter is sent to all employees of the kingdom." He tore it open, with a letter opener conveniently placed on his desk.

"Orders from the Ministry of Fire. Employees of the kingdom, try to turn away all Water People visitors. The Ministry does not want to suffer international outrage, hence, the Ministry demands that the employees to not turn them away explicitly. Those found letting in Water People shall be fined." A note was also in the letter. "Good job comrade Finn Mertens. You have turned away a Water Person yesterday. A bonus of fiery notes shall be delivered."

"That Water Person must be special somehow. Royalty? Nah." Finn dumped the letters in the bin where the cleaners shall be disposed of the trash properly, the Ministry would not want anything to be leaked, if found, the employee responsible shall suffer a fine. Finn flipped the sign, signaling the beginning of his work day. A wildberry walked towards his counter. "Papers please." Finn habitually called out.

The wildberry passed his papers. "Wrotsky Berry. Purpose of stay?"

"Transit."

"Your papers say that you are here for studies."

"Oh yes, I've forgotten, studies."

"Suspicious." Finn thought, looking the spectacled wildberry. He grabbed his stamp, and stamped the papers and his passport, after checking everything out. "Glory to the Fire Kingdom."

"Thank you." Wrotsky nodded, passing his booth, lugging his briefcase with him.

A slime person came to his counter. "Papers please." His passport and papers were passed onto the counter. Finn checked through the papers, the emblem was correct, the papers and passport were not forged. He checked his notebook that held the list of all the kingdoms and cleared him on that. "Slalin, purpose of visit?"

"Part of the delegation from the Slime Kingdom."  
Finn checked his papers, he realised that the papers were special, a commoner would not carry papers like this. It even had a royal stamp on it. "I have not received any notification of a delegation being sent to the Fire Kingdom."

"Secret meeting. Just let me pass."

"I'm sorry, I have to discuss with my supervisor first." His supervisor was checking on him and sees a Holdup."

"What's the Holdup here?"

"This slime person claims that he is part of the delegation from the Slime Kingdom, but I have received no notification."

"Get the officers, sir, we shall escort you to a detention center where we can learn more about the situation."

"Bullshit! I don't have much time, just stamp my papers already."

"Everything you say right now shall be used in court against you if you are found guilty. You may be charged with forgery, and forgery is a serious crime. You will not be charged under your happy Slime Kingdom laws, it shall be under our laws. Guilty under proven." The supervisor explained as some officers came over.

"Pressed it." Finn alerted, shooting his head up from under the desk where he pressed the button. His supervisor nodded to him as the Slime Person ranted.

"I'm part of the delegation from the Slime Kingdom. An insult to me is an insult to our princess. You shall pay for this all of you. Fire Kingdom, more like Fire Shit."

"Sir, calm down." Finn's supervisor sarcastically pointed out, smirking. The officers came and dragged the Slime Person out of the line, he was shouting swear words and insults to and fro and the officers were only too happy to gag him.

The next person in line walked by, it was a Water Person. "Papers please." His passport and papers were handed over. Finn looked through the passport and papers, hoping to find any reasons to reject him. "Darn it, there's no counterfeiting of papers or passport." Finn thought, checking his notebook to compare it with the papers and passport. He checked the expiry date, expecting nothing useful. And there it was, smack-dab in the corner, the passport expired yesterday.  
The Water Person noticed the increased time Finn was spent looking through his passport," Hey bud, any problem?"

"Your passport is expired. I have to refuse you entry."

"Bullshit, let me see."

"After I stamped it." Finn stamped the passport, handing back the Water Person his passport and papers. The Water Person walked away reluctantly.

The next person in line came forward, it was a dog. "Papers please." The dog handed over his papers. "Jake the Dog, purpose of visiting?" Finn looked up, noticing that Jake was wearing dark shades, a fedora, and a grey coat to pair with his outfit.

"Investigative work. I'm an investigator, me and my brother, Jermaine, formed an investigation company. We didn't ask for it, we inherited it."

"And you're here to investigate what?"

"None of your business kid. Think about it kid, this place would be the worst place to smoke ever."

"Why is that so?"

"Whatever cigarettes one bring will be set alight and how can enjoy the cigarettes? Use your brain more often kid, you're an educated person aren't you?"

"Here you go. Glory to the Fire Kingdom." Finn passed back the papers and passport to Jake the Dog when alarms started blaring.

"What the hell is going on kid?" Jake asked, looking around.

"I don't know, it's my second day of work."

"Look over there, see that Water Person running." Finn looked in the direction Jake was pointing, the Water Person, which he rejected entry to, was making a run. Finn grabbed the item which his supervisor passed to him earlier and aimed it at the running Water Person.

"You look like you have never used one before."

"Because I have never used one before. Any tips?"

"Practice makes perfect."

"Not useful."

"You really going to use that to fire, wouldn't it kill the Water Person? Don't they have Tasers around here?"

"I asked my supervisor the same thing, no reply." Finn tried to stop his arms shaking, making the sight moving about. He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

Bang! Finn felt the shock from the bullet exiting the pistol as the gunpowder from the round reacted. Finn stumbled backwards, from the force of the gun, having no experience until now.

"You ok kid?" Jake asked.

"I'm fine." Finn replied, accepting Jake's gesture, Jake pulling Finn up.

"Did I hit him?"

"See for yourself." Jake gestured, and Finn walked to the direction which officers were already packed at.

"Good job comrade Finn." His supervisor acknowledged Finn, nodding.

"Was it fatal?"

"The round entered his head and came out through the other end. Might be too much to take for an educated person who never killed someone, take the day off."

"Thank you, sir." Finn saluted, walking back to his counter.

"I think we shall see one another on another day." Jake pointed out.

"We shall see." Finn replied ending the conversation. Jake walked past him, leaving the customs, entering the Fire Kingdom.

"Queen, I have killed someone." Finn spoke over Skype.

"Psychologically harming, put on the brain scanner, this should be interesting, and I have never had a human test subject."

"Not helping." Finn grabbed the brain scanner from his luggage.

"The brain scanner is given to everyone leaving the Candy Empire, to see how the new place changes my citizens. It won't hurt, lots of Candy People used it."

"Maybe it's because you genetically sequenced it into them, not being able to feel pain."  
"That too."

"Must I put it on?"

"Who is the ruler here me or you? Put it on."

"You, I shall." Finn gave in, putting on the brain scanner, he turned it on and he felt needles poking the top of his head before it subsided.

"Interesting, it does not do much damage to you physiologically. Must be because you humans were warmongers."

"My father isn't a warmonger."

"He's not even human." Queen Bubblegum replied, gauging his reaction.

"Then, what is he?" Finn angrily demanded.

"A cosmic entity, practically, no one knows."

"What made him non-human?"  
"As I said, no one knows."

"Why wasn't I informed about this?"

"You were supposed to never know about this."

"Bullshit."  
"Do you think I care? Seriously, all I care is about results Finn. The emotional results I'm getting here is to confirm my predictions."

"Can I remove this stupid helmet now?"

"Yes. And good day to you Finn Mertens." Queen Bubblegum signed off.

Finn tried calming himself down, but he could not and let himself loose against the pillows in his room, punching it many times.

"Stupid Queen Bubblegum! Screw you!" Finn shouted, punching, tossing throwing the pillows about. He calmed himself down eventually and decided to pay his good friend Flame Princess a visit.

"Good day Flame Princess."

"Oh, it isn't the asshole."

"What's wrong?"

"Your existence."

"What do you mean?"

"I can feel it, your aura is a bit darker than usual."

"Fire People can sense people's aura?"

"We're the people of light, of course we can. Something bad happened to you?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Being stuck in the lamp is boring. I will have to find something else to do soon, since you're here, might as well make use of you."

"I…uhh… killed someone."

"Killing people is normal."

"How can you say that?"

"My father murdered to get the throne, although I rather he be a commoner so I would never be in this lamp in the first place."

"What about your mother? If your dad wasn't the Flame King, he wouldn't have met your mother right?"

"I know nothing about my mother."

"Me too."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know my own mother. Only my dad, and he isn't even human."

"Your parents were of different species, heresy."

"Perhaps it's because of your belief in tradition made you still stuck in the lamp in the first place."

"Well, smartass. Any idea on how to get out of this lamp?"

"I found out, from what I know now, you can only be freed if a suitor is found."

"And you want to be him?"

"Hell no!"

"Disgusting! Why did I even think of there? Me and a peasant? Ridiculous!"

Note: Kept having nightmares about the ending from the last chap, LoL, but seriously, I think the ending was horrible. But I have no idea what to replace it with.


	10. Water Princess

"Finn, I want you to meet your two new companions."

"Yes, sir?"

"This is Pendleton and Ward."

"Why are they here sir?"

"Seeing that runner, we decided to up security, every counter have guards now."

"Oh, ok."

"You seemed to have forgotten to address me, Mr. Mertens."

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now, carry on with work."

"Shall we make introductions?"

"Yes, my name's Pendleton. And yes, I know that sounds strange for a Fire Person. My mother told me that she once was scavenging around the dumps for reasons that she still has not told me till this day, she found a sign with the word Pendleton on it. She thought that it was a sign from god that she should name me Pendleton. And here we are, my name is Pendleton. Later, when I was older, I visited the site. I checked the sign. The words on it were actually Pendleton Woolen Mills, good thing she did not call me that." Pendleton briefly explained, looking over to Ward, see whether he would offer any explanation of his name.

"Well instead of my mother, it was my father. My father was a big fan of magic, he played any games that involved wizards and magic in it. So, he found a pre-war game called Skyrim. He played it after my birth and for some reason, he loved using the ward spell in the game. I guess he just liked to see the NPC's frustration of not being able to kill him. So, I presume that's where my name came from." Ward explained, both looking at Finn.

"What about your name?" Pendleton asked.

"My father wasn't willing to let me know."

"Pah, lame excuse, anyway, let's get back to work."

"Ok."  
Finn went back to the counter and checked the news. "Skirmishes between the disgusting Water Kingdom and the brave Fire Kingdom shall take place today." Finn sees his pistol left on the counter side, and he sees a letter as well. He opened it with the conveniently placed letter opener and began to digest the contents. "Dear employees of the Ministry of Fire, there might be some conflict by the customs, be on guard. The Ministry would not mind any fatalities, all in the name of self-defence against the enemy!"

Finn flipped the sign, and the work day begins. A monster walked to his counter. "Paper's please."

Passport and papers were passed to him. "Nightmare Kingdom, emblem seems correct. Name on the papers and passport is different!"

"It appears that the names on your papers and passport are different."

"I have multiple names."

"I'm afraid I have to refuse you entry."

"These papers are expensive, let me in."  
Finn stamped the papers, rejecting his entry. "I'm sorry, stop holding up the line and move on."

"I shall remember this, mark my words." The monster hissed at him, Finn unnerved by his words.

"Papers please." Finn called out, and the next visitor passed her papers. "Candy Kingdom, everything is fine." Finn remarked, checking through the papers. He grabbed the stamp and stamped it, allowing her entry. "Glory to the Fire Kingdom!"

"Yes, thank you."

"Papers please." A passport was passed onto the desk. The passport looked like a kid's arts and craft design.

"The passport is fake and you lack papers."

"You sure? I got a friend to make the passport."

"You're lucky this is your first time, I decide to let you with a warning." Finn grabbed a slip of paper on the table, to deny him entry.

"Yes, I understand. You work very hard to keep Fire Kingdom safe, good job." The Fire Person walked off.

"Papers please." Finn told the hooded figure. A card was passed to him.

"EZIC is good. Never forget. EZIC is good." The hooded figure called out before leaving.

"What was that?" Finn thought, analyzing the card. "Corman Drex." Was written on it and has a strange emblem on it. "It seems that this is the emblem of EZIC I guess." Finn thought, realising that he is getting into something he was not expecting to enter. He quickly placed the card by the side and continued his work.

A few hours later, "Papers please." Passport and papers were passed onto his counter. "Fire Kingdom. Corman Drex." Finn read with intrigue.

"I presume one of your colleagues dropped something for you." Finn remarked, passing him the card.

"Thank you." Corman Drex accepted and Finn checked through his papers and passports.

"Glory to the Fire Kingdom." Finn declared, stamping his passport, and passing them back to him. Corman Drex nodded and left the custom.

Alarms began to blare. Glass began to shatter. "What's going on?" Finn shouted, in the mayhem.

"Heads down, we are under attack!" Pendleton shouted, taking out his bazooka, pointing it at the entrance. Finn ducked under the counter, grabbing his pistol along with him. He peeked up and sees chaos unfurling before his eyes. Water Kingdom's soldiers firing at Fire Kingdom's soldiers. The fighting was so close that they even had to fight hand to hand. They brutally injured and kill each other, using the bayonets of their rifles. Finn took the opportunity to begin firing at the Water Soldiers, he took cheap shots at them, taking out multiple. Finally, he runs out of ammo, he shot some, but mostly, he missed. The Water Soldiers were winning and they advanced, seizing the customs. Finn and the other customs officer were forced to stand up with their weapons on the ground. They put their hands in the air, surrendering as they were overpowered. They were lead out of the customs, Finn observed the carnage lain all over the ground as he was marched out. Bodies were strewn all over the place, blood splattered like red paint splattering all over the ground. He stepped on a dead Fire Soldier to get out of the complex where they were lead into armoured vehicles.

"Good job men and women! This should teach those Fire Bastards who they are messing with." The field marshal of the Water Army, Water S. Patton. He recognized Finn, "Hey isn't that person Finn Mertens, the last human remaining? Bring him over here." The Water Soldiers dispatched grunted and went to Finn. They dragged him by his arms and brought him in front of Water S. Patton.

"Tell me son, who are you?"

"I'm Finn Mertens."

"This is interesting. The royalty would be very interested in meeting someone like you. The Candy Empire will be notified, Flame King might make some noise, but this should serve the slap in the face he deserves."

"Why are the two kingdoms fighting?"

Water S. Patton and the soldiers around him laughed at Finn's words. "Listen, son, water and fire are different elements, which is something that will never change. Hence, we are enemies for life. Luckily, I decided to adopt some new technology learned after the Great War with Fire Kingdom."

"What are they?"

"Curiosity, something not seen often among my men. I like you, kid. They are tanks, son. The Old Guard will tell you that they are useless. Let me tell you something kid, these huge machines can kick those Fire Kingdom sissies into space. They are fireproof which is already immune to Fire Kingdom's most common weapon already."

"Where are they going?" Finn pointed at the employees of the custom being escorted into armoured vehicles.

"They are going to prisoner of war camps. At least we will treat them better than the way Fire Kingdom treat our soldiers. You are going to have an audience with the royal family. Let's say you're the representative the Candy Empire sent to us after Queen Bubblegum retracted hers after allying with the Fire Kingdom." The two hopped in a helicopter where they took off into the sky.

Finn gazed upon the ground, knowing that the Water Kingdom was nearby. He sees Water Soldiers training on the ground below, charging to stab fake models of Fire Soldiers.

"I see that you're admiring our military training. As you have witnessed just now, we have the military superiority over Fire Kingdom. Just remember to tell that to your queen."

"Sure I will remember all of these. These are things very hard to forget."

"Glad for you to agree."

The helicopter began its descent, landing by a lake. "Welcome to the Water Kingdom!" Water S. Patton announced.

"Uhh… it's just water."

"No, it's not what you see from the outside, it's what you see on the inside." Water S. Patton disagreed, escorting him out of the helicopter with the Water Soldiers. "There is an entrance meant for visitors that cannot survive underwater. It is practically an elevator." He went to the lakeside, there was a podium. He went there and pressed some buttons and a lift appeared.

"You won't drown in it. And a guarantee is rare coming from me, ask my soldiers."

Finn observed the soldiers around him, they were giving him the look, the just get on with it look. Finn entered the elevator, feeling a bit of frightened. Water S. Patton and his soldiers entered as well and the lift began its descent. The lift was transparent, Finn could see the marine life swimming around him as they began their descent. Finn began shuddering, walking to a corner of the lift. He lay by the corner, sliding down to the ground.

"Fear of water heh? Well, son, when you reach the city, it would not be that frightening." Water S. Patton observed.

"Get me out of here!" Finn screamed, the fear consuming him.

"Restrain him, his emotions had taken over him."

One of the soldiers got close and knocked him out with the butt of his rifle. While darkness began to slowly consume him, he heard some shouting. "Soldier! I said restrain, not take out!"

"Sometimes you say restrain you meant to take out, sometimes you say take out, and you mean restrain. How am I supposed to know what to do?"

"Soldier! You know what since it is already done. In fact, this is simpler. Soldier, good job!"

"Thank you, sir!" The Water Soldiers began lugging Finn's body.

"Uhh… my head hurts." Finn reached for his head, trying to get up but drowsiness consumed him.

"Please calm down. Further action might hurt you more." A feminine voice explained.

"Who are you?" Finn asked, lying down, opening his eyes.

"My name is Water Princess. Welcome to the Water kIngdom." She has long hair that seems to resemble seaweed. The base of her gown looks like a mermaid's tail and has bare feet poking out from the bottom of her dress. She also wears a sea urchin like a tiara with pearls to show her royal status. She has very pale blue skin and knife-like teeth, like Lamprey Princess'. (The description is from Wikia since I have no idea how to describe her)

"What have I gotten myself into?" Finn thought, before sleeping again.

Note: Water Princess is OC or not, depends on your point of view. She comes from the Adventure Time comics. You can see how she looks like on Wikia. The chapter might be more humorous than serious but I feel the need to be humoured now so, humoured I am.


	11. Planes (Not the Movie)

Finn got out of his watery bed, the room empty. He thought about the past events unfolding in front of his eyes, realising that he was in the Water Kingdom. He took a step forward, and another step, feeling the softness of the ground. The ground transparent, made out of some material, that was like a trampoline, if he wanted to, he could have had some fun, but he wanted to find someone to talk to, someone to confide in. He reached for the door's handle and turned it to the right, it did not work. He turned it to the left, it also did not work. The door was locked. He reached out his hand, curled into a fist and began knocking on the door, seeing if there is anyone he could talk to. "Hello, anyone there?"

"You're awake? I have to inform the princess about this, but she's busy, sorry, you gotta wait in there." A voice replied.

"Let me out, I can't harm anyone." Finn demanded, knocking on the door with more force.

"Sorry no can do, orders are orders."

"Stupid guard, like those old Banana Guards." He thought, remembering the old Banana Guards, bright yellow, fun to be with, but stupid. Now, Banana Guards have that yellow and red mixture colour, seems to be more aggressive and more violent, best to stay away from. "Let me out, or I will break down this door." Finn stepped back and was prepared to kick open the door when someone opened the door.

"What's the problem here?" Water S. Patton opened the door with ease and sees Finn aiming a kick at him. He grabbed his leg, and replied," I see you're trying to break down the door. Those guards…" Water S. Patton glanced at the Water Guard and return his gaze back to Finn.

"Uhh… my leg." Finn replied, Water S. Patton still grabbing his leg.

"Oh yeah, son, sorry about that. I'm afraid the princess is busy attending to matters…"

"Fire Kingdom attack?"

"Just about right, she is managing attacks temporarily. You see, I… tried to discipline my soldiers, but some see my methods a bit harsher."

"Sad, you were a good general. So, what now? Can I be released?"

"Well, I'm afraid no. Your queen has orders for you." Water S. Patton passed an envelope, which was stamped with Candy Empire seal.

Finn got to work, tearing the envelope open immediately and reading its contents. "Dear Finn Mertens, your orders are to stay in the Water Kingdom for now. Tense relations with the Fire Kingdom and Cady Empire. Do not return to the Fire Kingdom. Signed, Queen Bubblegum." "Did you read the contents of the letter?"

"No, what do you think we are, son? We are not an authoritarian state like the Candy Empire. I believe you would like a tour of the new residence, so I have been tasked to escort you around. Although I suppose to command armies, not a mere escort!" Water S. Patton shouted angrily.

"Sir, please calm down. Orders are orders."

"Orders are orders. Come, let me show you around, and later…" Water S. Patton stopped, before leaving the room expecting Finn Mertens to follow him.

"You see, you are living in one of the rooms of the palace. You see, the Water Kingdom is not exactly a kingdom covered in water, the water was drained out long ago by that Martian… Anyway, from then on, Water Kingdom can never be in contact with water again, so we had to adapt."

"Who is that martian?"

"We don't have to worry about him, we would not see him again." Water S. Patton darkly said.

"What about moving locations, moving the kingdom to another area?"

"All the kingdom greatest relics and structures are here, without them, our kingdom would be nothing. Plus, we found out they can last longer instead of being covered in water. And you can see, the room over there is the command room, where people like me… is supposed to be giving orders. I just prefer being in the field of battle as well, it is beautiful, seeing the explosions going on, and I can increase the morale of my men."

"Sir, we are only more frightened by your presence." A Water Soldier pointed out and the rest of his soldiers laughed.

Water S. Patton raised his hand, prepared to slap the soldier, but he held his hand and lowered it. "Hah! He doesn't even dare to slap us!" The Water Soldiers laughed harder and louder.

"I bet you want to see what goes in that room." Water S. Patton whispered," The princess says that we are supposed to escort you, but you can choose the destination."

Finn got the hint," I want to see what goes on in that room." The group walked to the command room, doors that were blast proof and bullet proof, and of course, fire proof. Finn opened the double doors, walking in, with the soldiers flanking him.

"Is this a coup Patton? Working with the human?" Water Princess demanded, noticing their presence.

"It depends, what if I say yes, what if I say no? Would you give me the kingdom if I say yes?" Finn replied for Water S. Patton just as he was about to open his mouth.

Water Princess laughed and became serious. "Sometimes I can't trust you, Patton. As you can see here Mr Mertens, this is a map of the entire OOO, we have occupied the customs where you used to work with the tank division."

"I thought it was a skirmish, not a total war."

"It is now. Since you all are here, I need to ask you all of my suggestions. With the tank division here, should we lead a charge in the capital and finish the war? Or should we use this infantry division here to occupy the airport?"

"Charging in the capital brings great rewards, but it would be risky. The enemy should already armed themselves due to the duration the skirmishes took. We should seize the airport with the infantry division, and get the rest of the divisions to slowly encircle the capital before seizing it." Water S. Patton pointed out.

"A quick war or a long war, Mr Mertens? What do you think? You are educated are you not?"

"Yes, and I think it would a quick war. Depend on your intention, what is your intention?"

"Show our dominance. You don't understand how arrogant Fire People are, just teach them a lesson, and we're done here."

"Their intentions?"

"Seizing the entire kingdom."

"It's either we win or they win?"

"I didn't know that you are on our side, but somehow, I feel that we are going to win this war because of you. You may leave now, all of you, continue your tour of the kingdom." Water Princess confessed, dismissing them.

"Son, let's have some fun." Water S. Patton motioning to him.

"Lead the way." Finn glanced at the soldiers, seeing them shivering.

"Please no. Say no." One of the soldiers whispered. Finn did not and they carried on, leaving the palace.

"Son, welcome to Water Kingdom's air base. We're going to hitch a ride and have some fun with its weaponry. This helps me to relax, I even invite my soldiers along, and they all remarked that they loved it."

"Yeah, it was fun at first. Until they had anti-aircraft guns!" The soldiers remarked.

"Sometimes I wonder which kingdom is the bigger coward, us and theirs?" Water S. Patton muttered.

"Come on, men. Get into your planes, there's a lot of planes here." Water S. Patton got into a stealth bomber and was powering up, preparing to take off. As the soldiers got into the jets, planes were left. Finn got into one of the planes, and realised he had no clue on how to fly a plane.

"Son, you don't need to be a pilot to fly the plane. Let the AI do it for you, flip the lever labelled AI." Water S. Patton explained through the radio system.

Finn flipped the lever, and put on the headset, and hears the broadcasting between the soldiers. "Ok men, we are taking off, three, two one. Let's go!" The jet planes took off, the planes slowly lagging behind.

There was a burst of sound, as the jet planes broke the sound barrier. "Fire Kingdom is close by, men, prepare to have fun with your weaponry. By the way, son, have some fun with the weaponry, they are very simple to use."

Finn sees a button labelled weaponry. The button activated a mechanism that brought a new interface. Two buttons appeared, labelled, machine guns and missiles. On the windshield, appeared crosshairs and showed the amount of ammunition he had, the number of missiles and there was one more new thing. The joysticks used to control the plane manually now had buttons on it. One had MG labelled, the other had ML. Finn gripped the joysticks, feeling the adrenaline pumped through his veins as they flew over the kingdom. The pilots who were piloting the jet planes were bombing the city and flying off, while the pilots who were piloting the original planes took their positions. Finn let loose on the city, he remembered agreeing to help Flame Princess. He spent some ammunition, the AI flying low to the city when ordered, he fired at the anti-aircraft guns aimed at the sky, not expecting him. The missiles tore them apart, the parts smashing the buildings and killing the soldiers. He headed for the palace of the Fire Kingdom, heavily defended with missile launchers and anti-aircraft guns. He aimed at them, fired his missiles, which exploded as the anti-aircraft guns fired onto them, having ample time to turn. "Son, get out of there! Are you mad? The princess is going to kill me if you die." Water S. Patton commanded.

"Wait, for it." Finn piloted the plane, trying to get the most accuracy. He fired his machine guns and released the missiles, trying to achieve maximum impact. In the midst of the chaos, of the missiles being focused on to be shot down and the soldiers manning the guns being killed by the machine gun bullets, he took the opportunity to join his squadron.

"That was insane son! How the hell do you know all of that?"

"Education." Finn replied, flying off with the squadron back to the Water Kingdom.

Finn touched the plane down, with the help of the AI. He got out of the plane, feeling weak on his legs, and realised what he did just now was dangerous, but the adrenaline, made him feel alive. And he wanted it again, the feeling of knowing that one might be close to death. He looked up and sees Water Princess and a couple of Water Soldiers flanking her.

"That was extremely dangerous! Patton! Who gave you permission? Those planes and ammunition are expensive!"

"Sorry princess, but we had a blast. He even broke the Fire Line that the Fire Kingdom had set up to defend the palace, even inflicting maximum damage." Water S. Patton bowed, and acknowledged her presence.

"Interesting. Mr Mertens, we need to talk. Follow me." Water Princess replied, turning around, heading back to the palace.

"You're in deep trouble." One of the soldiers remarked.

Note: Finally a break from writing essays, stories! I'm a big history nerd of WW2, so I love writing about conflict, not relationship issues, battles. Visited Inkitt, posted Down to Monarchy part one there. Maybe I can register in the next Fandom competition they may hold, still, is where great writers come together. Most of the stories are good, rarely bad. Water Princess or Flame Princess, or maybe more? Even harem? Unlikely, I don't support polygamy, but I understand how it interests most of us. Possibly, first try, please don't blame me if it sucks, and you should all know that I'm a pretty new writer.


	12. The Big E

Finn followed Water Princess, who was leading him into the command room, which was empty, the generals and admirals were in the field, overseeing the operations. "Finn, tell me. How did you break the Fire Line?"

"What is the Fire Line?"

"We dubbed the defense that Fire Kingdom had prepared for its castle the Fire Line, tell me, how did you exactly break it with your craft? Pilots who have attempted to break the line usually get their plane destroyed, how come you are so special?"

"Perhaps… I have something in me that makes me good at flying planes."

"I received the data from the ground, you piloted it using the AI? How? What made the AI special that day?"

"Maybe, it's because of the fact that your pilots don't even dare to break the line in the first place with AI, usually flying manually."

"Perhaps the AI is better than what we can fly, interesting. We shall be testing this with our simulator. For now, you are dismissed. It is getting dark, please get some rest. And please, do not wander off using the equipment. Those are not toys, they weapons of war." Water Princess bowed formally, as any monarch does, before standing there, expecting Finn to leave.

"See you soon." Finn nodded, before turning around to leave the command center.

"Rise and shine soldier! We got a war to fight!" Water S. Patton blared throughout the kingdom.

"Sorry fellow subjects, it seems that Water S. Patton is using the kingdom-wide system to broadcast what he claims will boost moral."

"But it does work!"

"Guards get him out of the room!"

"I can get myself out of the room, thank you very much."

Beep! Signifying that the broadcast has ended. Finn laughed, realized what just had happened. He picked himself out of bed and got to work. He got out of his room and headed into the command center, where Water Princess was studying the battlefield. "Mr. Mertens! I see that you are awake. If you hadn't heard it yet, you should know that we have seized Fire Kingdom's air base. A huge development for all of us!"

"Radical!" Finn remarked, smiling.

"Remember out talk about the Fire Line?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"We tested it in a simulation. Results were not what was expected. It failed to break the line, utterly."

"What happened?"

"In the first five seconds, the plane was already torn to pieces by a missile."  
"Guess I was lucky."

"Yes, you are very lucky."

"Princess? May I ask you something?"

"Ask away!:

"Can I take a plane for a spin?"

"You're interested in piloting? I advise that should visit our three academics, the military academy, the naval academy, and the aerial academy."

"Thank you, princess."

"Don't need to be so formal. You have helped me a great deal. Call me WP, a short form of Water Princess." Water Princess replied, winking at him.

"Did she just winked at me? Nah, it's my eyes." Finn thought, turning around, planning to visit the academies of Water Kingdom.

"Ah! Son! So glad to see you at our military academy, as you can see, we don't only use education, we teach them to use the finest technology Water Kingdom possess." Water S. Patton welcomed him to the military academy.

"Nice message by the way!" A soldier pointed out, and the rest of the soldiers sniggled.

Water S. Patton was about to react, but he stayed his hand. "Anyway, since you're here, I got the perfect training for you. Let's have some fun busting up tanks!"

Water S. Patton led Finn and some soldiers onto a helicopter, which took off. The dust took off as the rotors blew the sand off the ground. "So, are we flying to a simulated battleground?"

"I reveal no secrets." Boom! Sounds of an artillery fire are heard.

"Sir, please tell me this is all a simulation. The sounds are fake!"

"No, of course not. Why are all of you a real spoilsport, we're going in the real deal of course. First, we gotta take out that plane, son, shall you do the honors?"

"With pleasure sir!" Finn moved forward, sitting in the co-pilot's seat, where all the buttons to control the weaponry were.

"I shall not tell you how to use the weaponry, you have used it once. I shall not spoil your fun." Finn waited for the software to aim at the plane, and when the crosshairs touched each other, he fired, missiles from the helicopter were launched and were heading straight for the plane. It tore the plane apart, as the pilot was caught off guard.

"This plane is a military helicopter disguised as a civilian helicopter, they will never see this coming."

"You! Soldier, man the helicopter's weaponry. Let son here have some fun with the big guns."

"Yes, sir!" The Water Soldier headed forward to man the weaponry supporting the assault that Water Kingdom was leading.

"Ok son, see this machine gun by the side of the helicopter, I want you to use one of these, and don't worry about falling off the plane. There is a seat, just installed, because of some complaints of safety violations." Water S. Patton glanced at the Water Soldiers, giving him a smile.

Finn walked over to where the machine gun was situated. A scene that looked like hell bestows upon him. The ground had holes, everywhere he see, he sees holes created by the numerous shelling made by both kingdoms, and it is still going on. Tanks, lying in the ground, some destroyed, some bogged down. The ones destroyed had smoke still coming from it, some of them were even on fire, recently destroyed. Dead bodies scatter the field, one can easily see which side the bodies belong to, by seeing the splatter of blue and red color all over the ground, like a toddler playing with red and blue paint. It almost became Trench Warfare, until the Water Kingdom brought the cavalry. More tanks storm the battlefield, blasting volleys of water at the Fire Kingdom's soldiers huddling in the trenches, mouth agape, seeing the iron monsters decimating their forces.

"What are you waiting, son? Just press the trigger."

Finn pulled the trigger, spraying the battlefield with a barrage of machine gun fire, the fire taking out the numerous stragglers of Fire Kingdom soldiers retreating, letting the iron beasts successfully complete their mission. It did help that the helicopter was swooping near the ground, allowing him to aim more accurately. Finn felt shaken by the gun's recoil, he felt alive. The sound of the gun blasting out bullets like there is no tomorrow just felt great.

"Ok son, we seized the territory, time to head back to base." Water S. Patton instructed the pilot, the pilot swerving the helicopter, flying back to the air base. Finn got out of the machine gun seat and head back to his seat, walking clumsily, badly shaken by the machine gun. "That happens to every first-time users, good thing you did not vomit. You know, once time, one of the soldiers vomited after using Big Old Bessie here. And his vomit spilled over to a Fire Kingdom soldier. The soldier got extinguished!" Everyone laughed, by his remark, because it is true.

"Patton! I thought we agreed that you should ask for my permission first before taking him off to risky missions!" Water Princess demanded.

"Princess, old blood and guts knows that son here would enjoy it! And he did!"

"Finn? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Finn remarked.

"See I told you, princess. Men always love the sound of war!"

"Well, sir. I have to say goodbye, I'm going to visit the naval academy."

"Well son, the principal is Ernest Water. Say hi to him for me." Water S. Patton nodded and Finn walked to the naval academy.

"Ah! You must be Finn Mertens. Water S. Patton has alerted me to your presence. My name is Ernest Water, this fine academy's principal, and not to boast, a very good admiral. We kicked back Fire Kingdom's ass. That was the good days."

"Yes, admiral."

"Water S. Patton has told me everything. He told me you like flying planes. So this idea came to my mind, why not come aboard an aircraft carrier? Not just any old aircraft carrier, it's the WSS Enterprise."

"Thank you, admiral." Finn bowed, escorted by some sailors out of the admiral office, to be brought to the WSS Enterprise.

"Mr. Mertens. We have been expecting your presence. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Admiral W Chester. Welcome to the Big E."

"Thank you, admiral, show me to my quarters and I shall get to work." Finn bowed and entered the ship with the other sailors.

"Ok crew, this is W Chester, and we are setting sail to Fire Kingdom's capital. Let's teach those bastards a lesson!" Chester broadcasted throughout the carrier, and the Big E set sailed.

Finn walked to the canteen, where lunch was served. As he walked in the canteen, he received stares from the sailors, he knew it, looking at their eyes. They were discriminating him, and they wanted to test him. He stood in the queue and one sailor purposely cut the queue. "Hey, what gives?"

"Sailors first. You're nobody."

"Hey, dude, that is uncool, get out of the line dude."

"What did you say? Well, shut up you runt. It's either you use your fists to talk to me or shut the fuck up!"

Finn stayed his hand, knowing that the sailor was bringing him into a confrontation. "Yes, that's a good little runt." The sailor mocked him, inciting more sailors to cut the queue as well, leaving Finn unable to do anything.

"Move along you runt." The sailors demanded, joining the queue, leaving Finn last in line.

After grabbing his grub, he tried to find a place to sit, but most of the seats were occupied. There was an empty table, he sat there and ate there all alone. Discriminated and bullied by the Water Sailors, he felt an injustice. At the moment, he knew that Water S. Patton protected him in the military academy, but here, he would be exposed to the elements. One thing ran through his mind," I need a gun."

He entered his room, a room filled with bunk beds. It was the pilots' dormitory. "New guy? Here, let me show you around." A Water Pilot offered. "Now you see new guy, the pilots are divided into mainly three groups. You see, over there, are the pilots that pilots planes that drops bombs. They are the one books over there, dropping bombs accurately is hard you see. And over there, are the pilots which are playing cards. They are the one flying the fighters, the big risk takers, they risk being shot down, but the rewards of being an Ace is cool. Just shoot down five planes and you're set. And over there, the group there, watching television, is the rescue pilots. They fly both planes and helicopters that rescue soldiers or rescue civilians in an emergency. That's why they are watching television, to be notified immediately what is going on so they can prepare to run to their stations. And the last group, are the ones who don't fly planes, fly planes that are a combination of a bomber and a fighter, or handle the anti-aircraft guns. One must be a pilot to pilot the anti-aircraft guns, which is how professional our armed forces have become. So new guy, I presume they got no plane for you at, so why not join us over at the fourth group? It is the best out of the other three. We combined all the elements of the other three groups in the fourth group."

Note: Water Princess and Finn would be a cute couple, I have to admit. Now, go to Wikia and see how Water Princess truly looks like. (I'm talking about the Water Princess from the comics) Pair them together, and it would be really cute. So yeah, the relationship is slowly developing, maybe it will develop into nothing. You guys all know I'm not a very romantic person myself, maybe harem, maybe none at all. Who knows?


	13. Freedom (Not for long)

"Man, gather at your stations! We are close to the fiery capital!" Chester's voice boomed through the ships, signifying the end to the calamity in the ship.

"Well, new guy. There's only time for small introductions, my name is Albert Water. See you soon." The Water Person who tried to show him around saluted and left, scrambling down the hatchet with the others who were preparing the defend the Big E. Finn decided to join down, climbing down ladders, before climbing up again to reach the ship's deck, which were already filled with jet planes and planes ready to take off. He sees someone standing on the runway, giving directions. The plane began to take off, and the person ducked under the plane as the plane took off above him. The aircraft catapult pulled the plane, accelerating it to a speed which it allowed it to take off into battle, the plane engines roaring in the distance, signifying the cries of war. Elevators, moving planes up to the deck and below, sending planes off. Finn observed the scene, and one naval officer noticed him.

"Finn Mertens? Aren't you going into battle with them?"

"I don't know my way around this ship, sir."

"We know of your experience with planes, now go!" The officer commanded, forcing Finn to rush off into the direction he was pointing. Finn ran across the runway, ducking a few times to let the planes pass overhead, before finally reaching his destination, a plane which looked a bit rusted and old but still workable. Finn hopped into it, setting it to AI and piloted his plane to the runway, where there was someone holding flags giving directions. The plane moved suddenly, being pulled by the aircraft catapult, launching his plane into the air, where the AI takes over, smoothing the ride. He pressed the button labelled weaponry, and realised it was more difficult than he thought. There were Fire Kingdom planes flying everywhere, shooting down some of their planes, the Water Kingdom's planes decided to retaliate, they teamed up and all fired onto their enemies, blasting off missiles, but the enemy evaded it skillfully. Finn recklessly charged in with his plane, firing off a couple of missiles, since he was very near the enemy planes, one of the missiles scored a direct hit, downing the plane into the sea, the Fire Pilot killed due to the missile, Finn flew away, before diving, this time, blasting his machine guns, blasting ammunition into the enemy's windshield, which well protected them. He pressed the missile as he flew past them, sending a missile at the enemy, but it missed. The AI seized control and made things right, it steered him right to the city, where the bombing mission began again. Anti-aircraft bullets lighting up the sky, firing tracer bullets, to more accurately shoot down the enemy. Finn dodged them, firing missiles to take them out. The anti-aircraft crews jumped out of the way of the incoming explosion, evading death. Finn felt things becoming warmer in the plane, and he traced it to the pressure and stress he is now feeling. Straight for the castle he heads, firing missiles at anti-aircraft crews, sometimes missing, crashing into the building, letting the ruble finish them off. He flew nearer to the palace, close to the Fire Line, which Water S. Patton warned him about.

"Son! Glad to see you here, you must be mad! Don't risk it son!" Water S. Patton warned over the speakers, indulging in his daily bombing campaign.

"I know I can do it, sir! I feel it in my veins!"

"Whatever you say, son, just to let you know. It has been nice knowing each other." Water S. Patton replied, before ending the conversation with static. Finn let the Ai do its work, when confident, giving the plane a bit of a nudge, to steer it on the right course. And he was at the rim of the Fire Line, and the defences at the palace, firing. It looked like a Bullet Hell game, ammunition flying everywhere, around him, but the Ai piloted him to safety, with a few instinctive nudges on his part. Cracks began to form on the window, the bullets not able to penetrate through, bouncing off the window, adding more stress.

"Pull out! Pull out soldier! This is an order!" Water S. Patton ordered, hoping to save Finn from his incoming death.

"I'm too into it, sir! Pulling out would be riskier!" Finn explained, determined to fire a missile at the castle. As the plane amazingly dodges the amount of ammunition and takes it, the other pilots sense an opportunity. They took the opportunity of the anti-aircraft guns being fired at Finn and his plane, dropping their bombs and firing missiles at the anti-aircraft guns. As Finn flew into range, he felt the firing has gotten weaker and weaker and realises that he fellow pilots were making use of the opportunity. The anti-aircraft crews were divided, firing at the planes that they thought was the closest, but they were very inaccurate. The fear of death and the losing streak that the Fire Kingdom has suffered against the Water Kingdom has obliterated moral in the Fire Kingdom, caused the crew to be fleeing for their lives. Finn pressed the button, initiating the order to fire his arsenal of missiles at the palace, as the missiles travelled to the palace. His plane blew up suddenly, by the loyal and stupid anti-aircraft crew firing their array of missiles and bullets, as he fell from the sky, shivers of consciousness still with him.

"Shit! We lost connection with son! I miss him." The general taking off his hat, in a sign of respect, while flying his plane. The fellow soldiers accompanying the general took off their hats, as they liked Finn, they get to joke around with the general with his presence. They took off their hats and continued their bombing raid of Fire Kingdom.

He felt his body getting warm, it got to the point of hurting, but he was eaten by the darkness, not knowing what had happened.

"Urrgghhh! What happened?" Finn got up, realising that he was in a hospital ward, lying on a hospital bed, his body showing no signs of injury,

"Mr Mertens! I see that you are awake, as you can see there are no burn injuries, as we had healed you with our special medicine." Water Princess explained, sitting by his side.

"Why do I have burn injuries?"

"The doctors thought that it came from the missiles that blew your plane up, but eyewitness says they saw a fireball rescuing you from the ground."

"Who? And where was I found?"

"Apparently, eyewitnesses say that this fireball carried you back to the kingdom, where we found you, lying by the outside of the kingdom. We could not determine who the fireball is or what?"

"What damage did I cause to the enemy?"

"Huge damage. It was a matter of prestige when their own princess escaped."

"What is going to happen to her, Water Princess?"

"The Candy Empire has declared that they will settle it. And remember, we agreed that we should not be so formal with one another. You have helped me out a big deal, Finn Mertens. Now, go and rest. I shall watch over you if that reassures you."

"How would you watch over me, you're a busy princess and have state affairs to run?"

"With cameras…, I'm joking. Just close your eyes and sleep, the medicine would take some time." Water Princess soothed him, Finn closing his eyes, entering the realm of the darkness.

"I'm free!" Flame princess declared flying in the sky, she was finally free from the lamp, as promised by Finn Mertens. As a return of favour, as Fire People hate keeping favours, she saved his life, dumping him at Water Kingdom, which she felt great, the burden of the favour lifting off her chest. She flew through the night sky and decided to take a stop by the forest, as flying takes a toll on one's energy, for one who just earned her freedom. She began to learn a lot of things, playing about the surroundings around her. Whatever she touched, burns, and gives her more power. She touched lots of things in the forest, giving herself more power, she felt very powerful, something that she never felt, oppressed in the lamp. She created her own Fire Bed, setting the grass patch on fire and then lying on it, feeling the essence and the energy of the flames feeding her. As she slept, she kept thinking about the strange and friendly human, who was weak in every way. He could not fly, he could not fight very well, but he was cunning and strong if one infuriated him. "Strange creatures." She thought, slumbering, the flames around her lighting up the surroundings, making it easier for the Candy Empire to find her.

"I must always fix other problems! Especially this Flame Princess, she is uncontrollable and too powerful to be left free to roam the wild!" Queen Bubblegum declared, flying a jet plane with her co-pilot, Marceline, the representative of the Nightosphere.

"Uhh… Bonnibel? How are you going to find this Flame Princess that I just heard of?"

"Her powers and heat give off radiation. And no one knows radiation better than me! I even lived through that shit!"

"Bonnibel, you seem to forget, I was the one who actually survived it! And I was a human that time, times were hard!"

"As I was saying, we are very close, look! See the flames and the smoke rising into the sky!"

"So, how are we going to do this?"

"Well, I filled the jet plane with water, we're going to drop water on her. I have studied a lot on Fire Elementals, now after extinguishing her, you retrieve her and we shall bring her back to the Candy Empire!"

"Well, ok. Sounds like a good plan to me."

"Here we go, Queen Bubblegum speeding up her plane, and with the push of a couple of buttons, she released her payload, spilling gallons of water, to extinguish the flames, which knocked Flame Princess out, who was beginning to slumber.

"Marcy, now go!"

"Peace!" Marceline jumped out of the plane, flying down the retrieve the princess of the flames, who was unconscious by the water.

"Yo girl, you got messed up." Marceline remarked, seeing the unconscious female lying on the ground, she picked her up and brought her back to the jet plane.

"Marcy, you got her?"

"Here." Marceline replied, dumping the unconscious woman.

"Good, now we shall head back to the kingdom. And I shall perform more of my studies on her." Queen Bubblegum remarked giving a sinister smile.

"Yeah, sure…" Marceline agreed, a bit intimidated by Bonnibel's actions.

Note: To all of you who were expecting the pair to make out already, well, sorry, because, in real life, that's not how a relationship work. It would be weird anyway, making Water Princess making out with Finn in this chapter, I have a feeling that this is not how she is. Which is why I feel more comfortable writing Candy Empire compared to Down to Monarchy, the personality and it being more realistic is all there. I kind of messed up their personalities in Down to Monarchy, practically both stories I have messed up their personalities. For what? For me to laugh, which is fun! Relationships develop slowly, and well if it developed that quickly, what can I say? Did you get scammed?


	14. A Caretaker

"Mr. Mertens! It seems that you are awake." Water Princess' voice greeted Finn as he woke up, still in the hospital ward.

"I have recovered, right?"

"Indeed you have, I shall see you sometime later." Water Princess bid him goodbye, leaving his hospital room.

"Mr. Mertens! Are you prepared to be discharged?" The Water Nurses asked him, helping him to be discharged from the hospital.

"Yes."

"Good, just wait a moment, we would have to fill up all the paperwork."

"Welcome to the aerial academy, Mr. Mertens. We were expecting of your visit, I'm the principal of this academy, George W Water."

"Fine academy, you have here." Finn remarked, flattering him, seeing the models of the planes displayed around the academy. The planes were labeled, explaining the parts and made it unique from the others.

"You're just in time for an air raid we are planning, this time, we are bombing one of their ships."

"Why would they have ships if they are afraid of the water?"

"Only the stupid and loyal are sailors, but ships are assets in war, so we must still take them out. We know which planes you prefer, the model W-123. The simplest but powerful planes, as they say, simplicity is better than complexity." George W Water pointed at a plane that was by the runway, meant for Finn to fly. Multiple planes have already taken off from the runway, and are flying to the target.

"The princess told us to take good care of you, make sure you aren't killed and stuff like that. We understand, you are a representative of the Candy Empire, welcomed or unwelcomed, still a representative. Happy flying!" George W Water replied before turning around to enter the academy again. Finn dashed across the runways to reach his plane, sidestepping across the ground, sometimes nearly being hit by a plane. He clambered into the plane and configured all the settings. He flipped some levers, flipping the one that gave air conditioning before flipping the others to start the engine. He steered the plane to the runway with the joysticks, before pushing with all his might, allowing the plane to lift off the ground, the AI taking control, making the flight as smooth as possible. Flak began to fill the air, anti-aircraft machine guns firing at the barrage of planes heading towards it. As missiles began to let loose onto the ships, the crew shot the missiles out of the sky, making all of them ineffective. The planes strafed the ship, pelting it ineffectively with machine guns, killing the crew left on the deck, which were few. The planes turned tail and head back to the academy, waiting to refill for another round of planes to attack.

"Damn, I'm late!" Finn thought, seeing most of the planes flying past him, he decided to best make use of the opportunity, although he knew he could not do much by himself. The anti-aircraft guns pointed at him, blasting tracer bullets, lighting up the sky, allowing to help the crew to aim accurately. He dived, trying to get into range to fire his missiles. Bullets fly around him, his plane moved side to side, dodging missiles and blowing them up with his machine guns. Finally, he got into range, and he fired his missiles, and he quickly escaped, not wanting to risk any more time that can be used to shoot him down. As he looked back, expecting to see the mayhem caused by his missiles, his missiles were blown up in the air, by the machine guns on the ship. They turn their aim on him, firing everything they got, but Finn got out of their range, surviving the assault on the ship. He flew back to the aerial academy, to regroup with the other pilot.

"What do you want with me?" Flame Princess knocked against the glass canister that was used to seal her. She sees a pink humanoid wearing a cloud and a floating humanoid with fangs.

"Just to study you. Hold still." Queen Bubblegum demanded, a robotic arm in the canister injecting a syringe into her, taking her blood.

"Ouch! What was that? Let me be free!" Flame Princess demanded, blasting fireballs at her glass cell.

"As soon as I'm done with what I planned."

"Uhh… Bonnibel, this is kind of messed up, even for me."

"Shut up Marcy, who is the scientist here?" Queen Bubblegum fiddled with the control interface, playing with her gadgets. "You will be free but I cannot trust you to wonder around OOO, you will destroy this whole place. I shall entrust you a caretaker, and in my mind, already know who?" Queen Bubblegum smiled, looking at Marceline.

"Me? But no, Bonnibel, I got too many things to do."

"Not you! I need to press the button behind you, please, Marceline, get out of the way." Queen Bubblegum waited for Marceline to move out of the way before pressing the button, unlocking more options for experimenting on the princess of fire.

"Mr. Mertens! I see that you are back from your bombing campaign!" George W Water greeted him as the plane touched down and he got out.

"I would like to join the second wave, do I have permission?"

"Go ahead. I'm sure the princess won't mind, and if she does, I got you covered." George W Water replied, winking.

"Something tells me that he knows something that I do not, but it's time to fly the plane. I think I should name it Scarlet." Finn thought, looking at Scarlet, mechanics already reloading ammunition and missiles, fixing up the multiple bullet holes.

"Well, Finn. The plane is fixed, hop onto it and join the second wave." Finn climbed into the plane, and flipped the levers and pressed the buttons, before taking off into the sky, behind the wave of planes determined to finish the job.

The planes flew in formation and since Finn was not an official pilot, he languished behind, trying not to break their formation, which could mess up their attack plans. As they got closer, they see the ship in their sight, the planes began their dive. Finn dived as well, decided to support his fellow pilots, as he was the furthest, he decided to use his machine guns to shoot down any missiles fired at them. A barrage of missiles was fired by the planes, and they rise, heading back to the aerial academy, exhausted of their missiles. Finn dived again, fired a barrage of missiles, which the ship's crew successfully blow out of the sky, as he flies away, something happened. The front of the ship blew up, something has caused it to blow up, but it was definitely not caused by the pilots. Something surfaced from the sea, a submarine! The submarine used its deck gun to tear the ship apart as the sailors scrambled for their lives, jumping into their lifeboats, dropping into the sea to escape the deck guns and the torpedoes tearing their ship apart.

A broadcast was broadcasted to all the planes," Hello, planes, this is your squadron leader, our main goal was not to destroy the ship with the planes, it was to provide a distraction for our fleet to finish it. Good job pilots!" "Glad that was over." Finn remarked, flying back to the aerial academy.

Finn hopped out of his plane, and sees Water Princess looking at him strangely. "Princess? What are you doing here?"

"Your queen has sent you a letter." Water Princess remarked, handing him the letter.

"Princess, you don't need to hand over the letter personally, I could have done it myself." George W Water remarked.

"The Candy Empire… would be a good ally to have, it would be best to treat their people well as well." Finn tore open the letter. "Orders from Queen Bubblegum, assemble outside the Water Kingdom with some of the Water Magicians and Water Princess. Queen Bubblegum will be there."

"Here." Finn passed the letter to Water Princess, for her to read.

"Interesting, we shall assemble outside of the kingdom. Leader of Water Kingdom's air force, George W Water, inform the Water Magicians to be there as well. Mr. Mertens, come along." Water Princess beckoned walking off to an armored car. She sat at the back, with Finn sitting by her, he looked outside the window, gazed upon the surroundings, the planes scattered around the airfield.

"Soldier, bring us to the gates of the Water Kingdom!"

"Yes, princess." The driver replied, speeding off.

"Finn, if you don't mind addressing you informally, tell me, how was your stay in the Water Kingdom?"

"I do not mind, princess. I kind of enjoyed it, even though I was kidnapped here in the first place." Finn laughed, but Water Princess did not, letting him continue.

"Learnt about my ability to pilot planes, useful."

"What do you think of me?"

"As a ruler? I think you are a good ruler, a militaristic one I see. But since we are in a war, I cannot judge your leadership correctly."

"Why, thank you for your flattering, Finn Mertens." She remarked, observing him.

"Princess, we are here, the gates are very close."

"Thank you, Finn, let's see what your queen has to say to both of us." The two got out of the armored car and walked to the clearing, where there was a Candy Empire envoy with Queen Bubblegum waiting, fiddling with her mobile device.

"I see you two are here finally. I have a small task that I need both of your help."

"Ask, and we shall see what we can do about it?"

"Yes Queen Bubblegum, what does thou require?" Finn asked.  
"Well, as you can see." Queen Bubblegum had rope in her hand, she pulled it and from the clearings show a woman, who was unconscious.

"This is Flame Princess. I need a caretaker for now, and I believe you…" She pointed at Finn," and she had a special relationship." Finn glanced at Water Princess, who had a strange look on her face. "This is some useful propaganda that you can use Water Princess. So I recommend that you should take up my offer."

"Of course. Thank you, we shall be keeping her in our captivity after our magicians have cast Water Shield on her." Water Princes glanced at an armored car driving into the clearing, Water Magicians got out of the car and got to work.

"No, you cannot lock her in a jail cell. I want her to be under Finn's sight, all the time." Queen Bubblegum smiled, adding in that part, seeing the look on Water Princess face, she registered it quickly. "Jealousy, of what and who?" She thought, and she glanced at over at Finn, and she put the pieces of the puzzle immediately.

"That's a nice bargaining chip over there. Didn't raise that boy for nothing." She thought and declared, "I shall be leaving, under no circumstances, she shall be under harm. Or you shall meet my troops knocking on your door." She threatened, smirking, joining the envoy who is leaving.

"Since she is under your accommodation, Finn. How do you think we should settle it?" Water Princess demanded immediately after she left, worried about something that Finn could not register.

"Put her in a cell. We can't have her in my room, can we?" Finn joked but received no laughter.

Note: Development is indeed slow, amazing for those who stuck with me when the story was first released. Originally, I thought the story would be a short one, just about papers and being a landlord, until I realize how much I can stretch, huge potential really! Welp, time to type Down To Monarchy, just need a refresher course of what happened in the last chapter. A lot happened.


	15. The War is over!

"Uhh… where am I?" Flame Princess remarked and realized that she was in a jail cell, there was a Water Elemental looking at her.

"I see that you are awake. You must be confused, let me introduce myself, my name is Water Princess, and I am the ruler of the Water Kingdom."

"Well, anything is better than that candy freak, I am Flame Princess, princess of the flames. Why am I here anyway?"

"The caretaker deems it so, and he is here." The sound of the door creaking can be heard, and our hero steps inside the room and greets the two.

"Good day WP and FP! How are you all doing?"

"Fine."

"You're the caretaker? You work for that bitch?"

"Well, one does not have many choices if you are me, anyway, I bet you want to know about some things. I shall explain them, WP please leave the room."

"Are there some things that private I could not hear?"  
"Indeed."

"Very well." Water Princess left the room leaving Finn with the princess of the flames.

"Who are you, truly?"

"My name is Finn Mertens. I am the representative of the Candy Empire, the most powerful kingdom in all of OOO."

"Why am I in here?"

"I'm supposed to watch over you, and the safest way I know is putting one in a jail cell."

"Let me out!" Finn's heart waver, seeing the poor woman suffer, but his heart harden. He made himself remember all the police brutality in Candy Empire and the widespread corruption.

"You should be lucky that you're in a jail cell, instead of me killing you personally." Finn coldly replied, leaving the room. He bumps into Water Princess outside the room, who seems to be eavesdropping.

"Water Princess? Why are you doing here? I heard that we have surrounded the capital of the Fire Kingdom, the war will end soon.

"Umm… nothing. Yes indeed."

"Great, I shall be joining the army for the attack." Finn remarked, about to rush off, before Water Princess grabbed his arm to stop him.

"You have helped enough Finn. Just let the army do its work. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm sorry princess. I understand that I am a very important person, the representative of the Candy Empire, I shall be safe, with Water S. Patton." Finn replied, rushing off.

"Finn, but I…" Water Princess shook her head, knowing that she was too late, and she heads for the command center, to oversee operations.

"Huh? Son! Good to see you here for the final assault." Water S. Patton remarked, them speeding on their way to the capital of the Fire Kingdom, heavily weakened after days and weeks of bombings. Their naval force and air force was decimated, and now it was time to face off with the troops on the land.

"Yeah, this should be something I should see."

"You could have watched it in the command center with Water Princess, it would be safer. You are a very important person to the princess." Water S. Patton said, but Finn did not listen, looking at the view of the incoming city, which already had smoke coming from it. They were close to the artillery circle that had artillery surrounding the city, demolishing the city, demoralizing the defenders, giving the attackers an easier time.

"Ok son, hop off the armored car, this is where you shall enter the city, any further, we might put ourselves at risk."

"Why?" Finn asked, getting off the armored car, armed with a rifle.

"I'm a general, son. Privileges." He winked, driving off. Finn glanced at the smoky city, noticing there was a lot of holes caused by artillery shells, and he either walked around them or hopped over them. He raced into the outsides of the city, hiding behind a building, checking if there are any threats, and he slowly advanced. The attack on the capital of the Fire Kingdom has begun. He advanced deep into the city and glancing into an alley, he sees a Water Brigade having a standoff with Fire Snipers. The Water Brigade were being shot down, soldier by soldier, the snipers dodging the burst of assault rifle fire. Finn stood at the back, aimed and fired, taking one Fire Sniper out, which panicked the other Fire Snipers, making them a bit more nervous, and creating more mistakes. The Water Brigade took the opportunity, the Fire Sniper shooting less frequently and they were one by one being taken down. A small number of the Water Brigade sneaked off behind the building and they busted in and killed the Fire Snipers, catching some prisoners, and the brigade walked back to the army camp outside the city to lock their prisoners up and Finn proceeded and was very close to the palace of the Fire Kingdom, there were defenses outside the palace. He first reloaded his rifle, making sure that it was filled and went to the nearest building, searching it. He found a stash of weapons, a bazooka with a rocket. He grabbed it and went to the top floor of the building and set his bazooka up. He aimed, and fired the bazooka, blasting the anti-aircraft defenses still left there. The anti-aircraft crews still remaining were on high alert and they blasted the sky with all their ammunition, wasting their ammunition as Finn watched the stupid soldiers fired everything they had in the sky, scarred by the frequent bombings. Finn set up his rifle and started taking potshots at the palace's defense, multiple falls before the palace defense began to be on high-alert. Flame King at that moment walked outside and wondered what was the chaos happening. Finn took the opportunity and shot him, ending the war.

Note: Yes I do know that this is a note in between the story, well just know a song called One More Time by Daft Punk.

"Finn Mertens!" Water Princess greeted Finn, as he stepped out of the armored car, he received a hug from Water Princess. Finn took a moment to register it, and he hugged her back, after a while, they separated themselves from one another.

"The war is ended, just because I shot Flame King?"

"Yes, there is going to be a celebration, and I must bring a guest, I would like to invite you to my celebration."

"I am honored." Finn replied, nodding to her, and he walked off, to the dungeons, opening the creaking wooden door.

"The war is over!" Finn remarked as he walked in, greeting Flame Princess.

"So what? I shall live like normal, in the lamp."

"I was the one who ended the war, I should have a say."

"Really?"

"I shall give you freedom, Flame Princess, from that lamp. I do make do on my promises." Finn winked at her.

"How did you end it, I don't believe you."

"Easy, I shot your father."

"That sounds right. He is a selfish father who would prolong the war until someone gets hurt, and that special someone is himself."

"See you soon." Finn bid her goodbye, preparing for the celebration in the palace's ballroom.

Finn, dressed in a tuxedo with long black pants, and a top hat walked to the front of the ballroom but was stopped by Water Guards. "Sir, please show your invitation."

"I do not have one." Finn replied, and they shook their head.

"No invitation, no entry." The guards replied firmly.

Finn stood there, unsure of what to do until she came. "Water Princess!" He remarked, seeing her in a beautiful blue dress that shows glamor in any way possible.

"He is my guest guards, let him in." Water Princess remarked, and the guards let them in. "Finn, follow me. We need to give a speech for the ending of the war." She remarked, pulling him aside to the back of the stage.

"Oh, ok!" Finn replied and they were backstage. Water Princess' associates were passing her a script to read out on the podium and she realizes that Finn did not have a script.

"Finn, do you need a script?"

"No, it's best to speak naturally." Finn thought, thinking about the past. "She used to address me as Mr. Mertens, wonder how it changes till now?" He thought and the host of the tonight's celebration announced.

"Greetings ladies and gentlemen, before we start the celebration, we shall welcome a speech from Water Princess!" Sounds of clapping can be heard even backstage as the guests welcomed Water Princess.

"I, Water Princess, welcome all of you distinguished guests to my celebration to mark the end of the war with the aggressive Fire Kingdom! We have fought well but we could not have done it without a few people, our generals, our soldiers, our sailors, our admirals, our pilots, all these have a part to play to give us the victory we needed all this time! I shall say no more, and let's welcome Finn Mertens, the one who ended the war for us! Let's welcome him in my people!" Water Princess smiled and she walked behind the curtains giving the waiting Finn a thumbs up. Finn took a deep breath and exhaled, walking out stage, and sees his friends and enemies among the guests. Water S. Patton who helped him true it all, George W. Water, the pilot academy's principal and Ernest Water the admiral. The sailors who bullied him on the Big E, but they were looking very remorseful and he began his speech.

"I, Finn Mertens, enjoy my stay in the Water Kingdom. I loved helping this kingdom out in the war effort, the people here are nice, except some who wanted to stick out, but they have changed. I am willing to shoot Flame King in the ass anytime anywhere. You know what? We should call him Holyass!" His speech instigated snickering and laughter from the audience and he glanced at Water Princess, who covered her mouth, to stop herself from giggling.

Water Princess walked on stage to announce one last thing. "Enough of all these speeches, we are here to celebrate, are we not? Music!" She demanded, and the first song was played, Daft Punk, One more time. "Finn, let's dance." Water Princess suggested walking over to Finn.

"Sure!" Finn remarked and they walked dance floor, dancing to the beats of the song. They danced in the center, which a spotlight on stage focused on them, but they did not care, and they danced the night away.

"Celebrate and dance supreme!" They remarked, singing to the song. Finn smiled, seeing that Water Princess was enjoying herself, and he was too.  
"Finn… I do have something to tell you." Water Princess remarked, becoming very serious all of a sudden.

"If it involves work, leave it for another day! We're here celebrate! One more time!" He remarked.

"Finn… I love you." She remarked, leaning in to kiss him. Every nerve in his body told him to fight the feeling, but he left little resistance and let Water Princess breached every defense he had for situations.

"I don't know what I can say… but this." Finn leaned in and kissed her, in full view of everyone the dance floor.

Note: Maybe is not the most romantic ending in the world, but hey, this seems satisfactory to me. Should this be where the story ends off? I have a small feeling I should end it off here, but in my heart, I wanted to explore this world I have created, what should I do? Any suggestions?


	16. Back in Fire Kingdom

Note: My writing sucks, I know that you know that. But what can I say, I'm a teen writer, my writing naturally sucks. Please remember in this AU, Finn is educated, so he would be extremely different from Finn without education.

"A letter for you sir!" The mailman passed some letters to Finn who was standing at the entrance of the Water Palace, everything that happened, it seemed to be such a long time ago. He knew it was time to leave Water Kingdom, return to the Fire Kingdom with Flame Princess. He grabbed the envelope, and tore the top off, revealing a letter from Queen Bubblegum. "Dear Finn Mertens, the war is over and it is time for you to return to the Fire Kingdom with Flame Princess, it is an opportunity for you really. You can learn how to rebuild a kingdom from the grounds up, I'm sure you won't miss this opportunity. Signed, Queen Bubblegum." There was a royal seal at the bottom of the letter, although in the letter had given him a choice. In reality, he really had no choice, and he could not escape it, the royal seal affirms it all. He was reluctant, he had fun here in Water Kingdom, made some good friends, although some enemies, Flame Princess was still very hostile to him. But he smiled, if she knew what the discipline was like in Candy Empire, she would be rotting in a cell long ago, a lamp made her unrealistically utopian like, believing that she controls every event that happen in life. He chuckled, knowing the monarchs were the ones controlling everything, people like him, small people, easily expendable, and were just pawns in the game of life. Of course, everyone wanted freedom, but freedom breeds chaos. "There must always be order, or else…" Finn remembered the time he spent with Martin, horrifying moments, no order, being abused, beaten by him. Finn was comfortable with the order, "The rebels felled because they had a lacked of order. Freedom is bad." He thought, reassuring himself, at that thought, however, many other thoughts appear to argue that thought. "But here in Water Kingdom, they have so much freedom, and everything works very well, extremely well, I must add." He thought, remembering how much Water S. Patton get to play with the systems of the palace, just receiving a chiding from Water Princess, nothing much. In fact, freedom even gave them the odds to win the war, he remembered how oppressed they were in Fire Kingdom. "The people were oppressed, freedom is bad, isn't it? But how come they lost?" He thought silently.

He felt something touching his shoulder and he turned around to face whoever that wanted to speak him. "What are doing here?" Water Princess asked, seeing Finn observing his surroundings by the entrance of the palace.

"I'm sorry Water Princess, I do have to leave." Finn hung his head low, reluctant to break the bad news to her.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" Water Princess asked.

"No can do, orders are orders." Finn shook his head.

"I know, you can join my court!" Water Princess suddenly suggested, which Finn wanted to accept, but he knew he could not.

"I would accept, but I would require Queen Bubblegum's permission. I guess, this is where we say goodbye." Finn looked at Water Princess' face, and stroked her cheek, feeling the softness of it, ripples forming as he hand moved downwards.

"I will try my best to get this permission you require, you would join me in a heartbeat if I obtain this permission right?"

"We shall see." Finn replied, and turned around, prepared to leave, planning to get Flame Princess in handcuffs with him. He felt a pull on his hand suddenly and faced Water Princess, which she leaned close to kiss him.

"Water…" He wanted to stop her but his body told him not to, and they lingered there for a while, before separating themselves from each other. While they were smooching, Flame Princess was escorted out of the palace with handcuffs, tied with a rope on it, which Finn will be using to lead her back to Fire Kingdom. She saw the kiss they had and felt a feeling that she never felt before, this feeling was something strange to her, but she could not tell what it was.

"Is this happiness?" She thought, seeing the two separating from one another, the guards that were leading her gossiping.

"So Finn and Water Princess is a thing? There is evidence."

"What evidence? The evidence is in front of your eyes."

"Technically, during last night's celebration, they actually kissed in front of everyone in public, the oligarchs, the poor and the middle class." The guards continued to gossip, the gossip already spreading throughout the kingdom, flooding from the attendants of the celebration that night.

"I guess we would not be seeing each other again. Most likely we would not see each other again." Finn replied.

"Maybe, we shall see." Water Princess replied, smiling, Finn smiled back, and left her, heading for Flame Princess' direction.

"Took you such a long time, loverboy."

"I'm am an adult, by the way. I'm twenty-one years old." Finn replied, grabbing the rope on her handcuffs, and pulled her along, heading for Fire Kingdom. The guards all around him gave him weird looks, but he shrugged them off.

"Ouch! What the…" Flame Princess reacted to the yanking, and Finn responded with another yanking. "Be gentle…" Finn yanked harder in response, teasing her.

"Why should I be gentle with such a rough lady like you?" He replied, giving her a cocky smile.

"Just wait till…" Finn yanked again, shutting her up. "Ok, ok, I'm walking."

"You again? Ah, you brought my daughter here to be imprisoned, good." Flame King smiled.

"No, in fact, I came here to negotiate." Finn took out a rifle, Flame Princess tied to a pillar in the palace.

"Really? You think you can beat me and all my troops?"

"Your army was weakened by the thrashings Water Kingdom gave you. How about this? You give me your daughter, or I pop a cap in your ass?"

"What? Do you want a marriage? Heck no."

"Not that. Instead of you being the slave owner of your daughter, I am here owner. Take that burden off your hands you know?"  
"Or else?" Flame King asked, reviling the looks of fear on his daughter's face, she looked as if she would rather die than be with the human.

"Pop a cap in your ass." Finn replied, holding the rifle, preparing to fire, while the other guards pointed their rifles at him.

"Very well. You are right, take her, she is a burden really." Flame King replied, dismissing the both of them. Finn bowed in respect, and turned around to untie Flame Princess from the pillar, yanking her along, he also removed the gag on her mouth which he placed after getting sick of all the whining and complaining Flame Princess made.

She spat a fireball at him, which he took, the flame shield working. He got one from entering Fire Kingdom. "I would rather die than…" Finn knocked her out.

"Sometimes I wonder why she is even a princess." Finn sighed, and picked her up, bringing her to his apartment.

Finn dropped her body on her bed in her apartment which he rented out for her, using Candy Empire's funds. He covered her with a blanket, which is when Flame Princess began to gain consciousness. "Why did you do it?"

"I must make do on my promises, and now you are free from your father." Finn replied, waiting for more questions.

"But now I'm your slave…"

"Candy Empire's slave, Queen Bubblegum instructed me to take care of you, and hence I'm not going to let you out of my sight." Finn replied, before Flame Princess there were restraints on her arms and legs, made out of towels and blankets.

"You're a sicko you know that! How am I supposed to go to the bathroom?"

"Usually people would use it as an excuse to escape, my answer? I don't care. Goodnight!" Finn replied, smiling leaving the room. The two apartment had interconnecting doors, which he opened to get to his apartment.

"You shall pay for this!" Flame Princess screamed, shouting cries of help, even though the whole building could have heard it, everyone ignored it, it was just another slave woman screaming for help.

Finn entered his room and turned on the laptop, which was left there for a few weeks, due to his disappearance and appearance in Water Kingdom. He opened his laptop, Skype and received a call, which he accepted, curious to know who called. The person who called had a username, which is WP123. The profile picture was Water Princess, from that, he immediately guessed who it was already. "How did you receive this number?"

"Sources." A familiar voice replied. Finn turned on the face cam, which Water Princess did the same, and they see each other faces, Finn was unsure of what to say, and decided to let Water Princess speak first. "Finn, I miss you."

"I miss you too, WP."

"Finn? I have asked Queen Bubblegum for permission, if she says yes, would you join my court?"

Finn wanted to answer yes, but, there was this feeling, that he did not want to settle down in the Water Kingdom and live the rest of his days like a king. He wanted to explore the rest of OOO, he had the chance, and he is not going to lose the chance. "I shall see, but it is unlikely, most likely she will give terms and conditions."

"We can hope to be optimistic!"

"I got an emergency call, sorry WP!" Finn ended the call and accepted the call.

"But…"

"Hello Finn Mertens, long time no see." Queen Bubblegum greeted.

"Queen Bubblegum, what is it that you want? I am in the Fire Kingdom now."

"I have received a strange request from Water Kingdom, they invite you to their court, and I'm here to ask for your view."

"Why not?"

"Hah. Very funny, you do realize joining your court means that I would lose you, such an asset. Anyway, how is Flame Princess?"

"Fine. Why?"

"Do not question. Try kissing her on the lips."

"Wait what? This is kind of messed up."

"Do it, I need to know whether the injections worked."

"Must I do it now?"

"She is sleeping, it would be easier that way. For the Candy Empire!"

"For the Candy Empire." Finn replied, and the call ended. As much as he loved to tease or bully Flame Princess, violating her rights was another question, but now, he had no choice. He opened the inter-connecting door and entered her apartment. He entered her bedroom, seeing her, sleeping, the restraints restricting her movement. She was smiling in her sleep, which made him feel guiltier. "It seems that all her years in the lamp, she never had a chance to sleep well, on a good mattress." He thought, and he went to look at her face. He leaned in reluctantly and kissed her, nothing happened, the unexpected happened. He was kicked off the bed, apparently, he had only tied her hands, but not her legs.  
"What the hell? What are you doing here? You molester!" Flame Princess screamed.

"There is only one solution to her, violence." Finn thought, knocking her out again with a blow to the head, and he headed for his computer to report on the results.


End file.
